Supernatural: Wayward Woman
by XXTigerXEyesXX
Summary: Upon awakening amidst a hunt, Kaydence finds herself thrown into the world of the Supernatural as a hunter. When she can't figure out the way back home, she goes along with it. Hoping to alter the course the boys are headed on. Will she tell the boys who she really is? Can she spare some people their lives, and will the Winchesters still face the same fate that awaits them?
1. Hell House

**Alright, everyone! I have been a fan of this show since it came out in 2005. God... that makes me sound old, doesn't it? To be fair I was like 11 when Supernatural first came out, anyways... This is my first attempt at a Supernatural Fanfic, so if you are to offer some critiques feel free however please do so constructively. I appreciate and will hear out anyone's opinion, unless of course you're flat out rude about it.**

 **The timing of the story starts way, way back in season 1 and, I believe Hell House was episode 17.**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read and especially to those that review.**

 **Chapter 1: Hell House**

* * *

"C'mon! Get up! What're you waiting for? An invitation?" A rough voice sounded in Kate's ears one that she dimly recognized. She heard the thunderous sounds of footsteps, feeling them reverberating through the unsteady floors underneath her. Everything was hazy- her vision was blurry around the edges, and her body was sore. _What the hell happened to me?_ She asked herself. Her head was throbbing with pain.

"Wha-?" She asked feeling strong hands grip her upper arms and yank her up from her horizontal position over the hardwood floor. _Hardwood floor?_ She thought to herself as a bigger guy yanked her with him out of the darkened house. She heard inhumane screaming sounding from somewhere behind them.

"Go Dean! Go!" She heard someone else shout from behind them. Katie barely turned her head to focus on the tall man, who was racing to catch up. The guy yanking her along slammed through the door taking the brunt of the hit, wood pieces rained down around her. She barely noticed two scared looking guys before her that had cameras attached to their heads, and hands.

"Get that damn thing outta my face." The guy ahead of her growled as he pulled her along into the surrounding woods. Kate was having a hard time keeping up- she was more confused than anything else at the moment. Her body just radiating pain.

Finally, after leaving the seemingly haunted house half a mile back the guy stopped at a sleek, black Chevy Impala. "No way." She breathed out as it clicked in her head. The guy that had all but dragged her here turned around as the taller man came in through the brush behind her.

"Oh, my god." She muttered again. The pair before her looked identical to the one she was just watching on the tv. _She must've fallen asleep._ She rationalized. _This has to be a dream._ She thought her eyes glancing between the two men before her. She ran her hand through her long, chestnut colored locks stressfully. Her body hurt. A lot.

"What the hell were you doing in that house?" The person she knew to be Dean asked her in a gruff voice. The three of them were still trying to catch their breath.

"Dean." Sam said coming up from behind her, "Take it easy."

"No, Sam." Dean snapped his gaze focused back on her, what're you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?" He asked her his eyes narrowing in on her. Katie simply stared trying to figure out what to say.

 _Well, if this is a dream I might as well run with it._ "Actually, I'm a hunter, you jackass." She responded her blue eyes glaring daggers at him with his attitude. She was not appreciative of Dean's tone towards her in this dream. _Clearly this is the wrong type of dream._ She thought to herself with an eye roll. "I-." She started only to be cut off.

"Yeah. Okay." He said with an eye roll of his own. "What's your method of hunting, sweetheart? Getting knocked unconscious? How's that workin' so far?" He pressed on.

"Dean." Sam tried reasoning with his brother with just a look. Dean must've understood and took a breath before turning to get in the car, shaking his head all the while.

"Sorry about my brother. Are-are you okay?" Sam asked his concerned eyes trailing over her banged up body. She looked like she'd been thrown around by whatever was chasing them out of the house. Katie just nodded with a shrug, but winced at the pain it caused her shoulders.

"C'mon. We'll drop you off where you came from." Sam offered. Katie hesitated, her mind drawing a blank.

"Uhh… I-I just got into town tonight actually. I haven't had time to…" She trailed off.

"Alright, well we can give you a lift to our hotel, how 'bout you get a room there…" He said. Katie nodded in response before moving quickly into the back seat. As she sat she was distracted with trying to take in everything she could- this dream seemed so real. She almost felt as though she were actually in the car. The smell of leather-among other smells- the boys definitely needed showers. She needed one at that- her body was dirty from lying on the floor of where ever she was.

"You got a name?" Dean asked from the driver's seat.

"Kate. Well, Kaydence, but I'm not a fan of the name so…" She trailed off distracted as her blue eyes stared into the rearview mirror at his reflection. She was definitely what was considered a Dean girl- I mean who didn't think the man was good-looking, although Sam was good-looking in his own right as well. Kate was distracted with thoughts she'd rather not say out loud as the guys drove in silence. The ride was awkward as they pulled into the Wyeth's Western Inn that they stayed in. Kate reached in her denim jacket to find car keys. They jingled in her hand as she took them out.

"You-uh- walked to the hell house all the way from here?" Sam asked her suspiciously as Dean parked the Impala in a spot.

"I-uh- I guess so." She replied distractedly as she slid out of the backseat and hit the unlock button on her set of keys. She heard the boys muttering to each other as she exited, but paid them no mind. A cherry red, '69 Pontiac Grand Prix flashed it's headlights, and unlocked it's doors. Kate stood there, her mouth agape- this was not her car. _Guess it's just a perk of the dream._ She thought with a smirk as she moved forwards and clambered in the driver's seat. Quickly unlocking the center console, she found her wallet hidden inside, just the way she remembered doing it in her car; in her actual waking life, back home. Everything within it was the same as it was every time she opened it to pay a bill, right down to her address. _Well, alright then. I can work with this._ She thought with a grin.

"Hey, so seeing as how we're both working on figuring out the mystery that is the hell house, you think you wanna get a room and join up? Three heads are better than two, you know." Sam pointed out standing beside her open door. "Why don't you stop by room 6 tomorrow morning, we'll see if we can't put our heads together and figure this thing out?" He finished.

"Ye-yeah. Sure." Kate said with a nod. Snatching up her wallet and keys she followed him towards the main office. She caught Dean subtly overlooking the muscle car she was walking away from with appreciation in his eyes. Turning into the office with Sam, she quickly booked room 5 using one of the many credit cards she found in her wallet. Her room was right next door and with that she headed out to her car. Opening the trunk she was surprised to find weapons- all very similar to that of the Winchester's in their trunk. A shiver ran up her spine thinking how detailed this dream was. Quickly tucking her long dark hair behind her ears she leaned down and lifted the machete from the mass pile of sawed off shotguns, and pistols, and other weaponry she had in her trunk. Her fingers seemed to fit around the handle comfortably- it were as if she'd handled theses things regularly, with ease. Almost like it fit with her.

Kate shook her head quickly dropping it before slamming, and locking the trunk and snatched up the two duffle bags she found along her backseat, carrying them into the room she was greeted with a king size bed. The whole room a western cowboy décor, the light browns and white seemed to blend in together to her. She groaned; her body physically hurting from the nights activities. She was so ready to wake up home, alone, in her own bed again. With that thought, she was quick to fall facedown into the scratchy flannel blanket littered with cowboys on horses, and closed her eyes allowing sleep to overtake her.

Groaning Kate rolled over onto her back- even though her body screamed in pain at the motion. She found herself still in the hideously decorated motel room. A knocking sounded- it must've been what pulled her from her sleep. Checking her phone she'd had in her pocket, she saw it was almost early afternoon now. 11:56. She felt severely jetlagged. It was like a hangover with out the fun parts of the night before.

 _What the hell?_ She asked herself looking around the room, at the duffle bags still next to the door where she'd dropped it before passing out- with the hopes to wake up at home. The knocking sounded again from the door- it pulled her from her inside panic. She moved quickly still in her socks and pulled the door open only to be greeted by a rather tall Winchester, he greeted her with a grin.

"Coffee?" He asked holding out a small plastic cup. "It's- uh- just motel coffee, but I figured you might need it given how beat up you looked last night, ya know?" Kate nodded.

"Uhm. hey." She greeted shyly as she took the cup offered to her. Sam had made a move to turn away, but paused at her soft voice. "Thanks." She muttered. "Just-just let me grab my shoes." She said as she slipped her boots she wore last night back over her feet. "Alright, we're- uh- doing some research now. I don't know what you've found out in your time here, but-." She was still mulling over how she was still dreaming, but the growing hunger in her gut told her that this may not just all be in her head.

"Okay." She said cutting him off and following Sam over to his room, as she entered she looked to see Dean lounging on his bed, legs stretched out and crossed over as he sketched out an all too familiar symbol. _Well, I suppose this is the episode I fell asleep to._ She thought, trying to write off her presence here still. She sipped her from her too hot coffee, jerking the cup away from herself.

"You okay?" Sam asked as Dean glanced at her from his bed. She nodded staring down at the cup with an odd expression. _I thought pain was supposed to wake you up? Or at the very least you didn't feel pain in dreams._ She asked herself only to be distracted by Sam's voice, "Alright so, the legend of the house as we know says that Mordechai only goes after-." Sam moved to his computer after handing Dean his own coffee. Kate noted that Sam had already had his own cup sitting next to his laptop.

"Chicks." Dean cut in with a glance up to Kate. "Which would explain you two, but I still don't get why he went after me…" He said scratching at the back of his head.

"Ha." Sam laughed sarcastically as he pulled up what Kate remembered to be their dad's journal. "Hilarious." He muttered as he took his recently vacated seat at the desk. _God, this is definitely season one._ She thought with a smirk. Her eyes slowly moving over Sam's hair. She'd been a fan of the show since it's debut- Dean's good looks originally sucked her in, but she soon fell in love with the storyline.

"Legend also said the Mordechai hung himself, but did you-."

"See the slit wrists? Yeah, it makes no sense." Kate cut in as she sat on what she assumed to be was Sam's bed. She remembered this episode, vaguely. She couldn't remember watching it though- she must've already been asleep by the time it came on. She figured she should play along- she assumed the sooner they solve the case the sooner she'd wake up.

"And, the axe too." Sam cut in, clearly trying to mull things over. They were stumped by the ghost changing up his game plan. "I mean ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same pattern over, and over again."

"But this mook keeps changing." Dean said clearly deep in thought over his symbol. Kate leaned forwards slightly trying to get a look at it. She was still debating how- or even, if she should fill the boys in on her real identity, but she thought better of it- back in season one alternate dimensions would probably seem just too crazy. Not too mention the irritation she recalled once the boys figure out their entire lives were made into a novel series.

"Hold on, Somebody added a new posting to the Hell hounds site." Sam said as both Kate and Dean turned their heads in his direction. "Listen to this, They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe, before eventually slitting his own wrists now he's imprisoned in that house for eternity."

"Blue Oyster Cult obsession?" Kate asked Dean as he paused in his drawing to look up at her. Sam was muttering to himself still about the legend of Mr. Murdoch.

"What?" He asked before she watched him sit up with an 'a-ha' expression on his face.

"Where the hell is this going?" Sam asked himself his eyes fixed on the computer screen.

"I don't know, but I think I might've just figured out where it all started." He said sending a wink to Kate as his mood brightened. "Thanks for the help." With that she watched him move to stand.

"Wait, where're you going?" She asked them.

"C'mon." Dean said as he grabbed up his leather jacket before heading out. Kate sighed idly thinking how weird of a dream this was turning into, but followed them all the same. Dean pulled up along a record shop- she remembered what happened now. The kid that worked here- and, his cousin set up the whole legend of Mordechai. They used a symbol that was then posted on the Hell hounds website for millions, and millions of people to think about him on- and, bring the ever changing legend to life.

Kate opened her mouth to blurt it all out, but she had no idea how she was going to explain her knowledge of things to the guys without telling them their lives were a freaking tv show. She wanted to avoid that at all costs. With that tucked away in her head she stood up from the car stretching.

"You met this kid yet?" Dean asked coming around the trunk of the car, he was wearing the smirk she loved seeing across his face on her tv at home- it was even more knee-weakening in person. She bit her lip to prevent from squealing.

"Craig?" She asked pulling his name from her memory. "No, he was my next stop. I-I'd only just rolled into town last night. Was kind of scoping the place out last night when you guys- and Mordechai found me." Dean chuckled as he moved into the shop, Kate and Sam following behind.

"Hey Craig, remember us?" Dean's voice rang out.

"Guys, look I-I-I I'm really not in the mood to answer anymore of your question, okay?" The teenager said tiredly as he turned around. His eyes landed on Kate, and she saw the curiosity sparked in them.

"Who're you?" He questioned suddenly.

"I'm-."

"She's with us- one of our experts we brought with us to go take a look at that house." Dean interrupted. He quickly turned flipping through the nearest bin before pulling out an album, and passing it along to her.

"I couldn't figure out what this symbol was, and then I realized, it doesn't mean anything. It's just a logo for the blue oyster cult." Dean spoke he moved in closer towards Craig now standing up higher on the steps deeper into the store. Kate glanced down at the album in her hand and noted the exact symbol Dean had drawn. _Well, thankful for Dean's love of 80s mullet rock otherwise, they'd never have solved the case._ Kate thought with a smirk as she passed the album off to Sammy and came up besides Dean. "So, tell me Craig, you in to B.O.C? Or just scaring the hell out of people?" Dean questioned with a smirk over his face as though he solved world hunger.

Craig's face fell, his head hung down in shame.

"Now, why don't you tell us about that house, without lying through your ass this time." Dean suggested as Sam came up handing Craig the Blue Oyster Cult album Dean had pulled from the bin.

"Alright," Craig sighed. "My cousin, Dana was on break from TCU. I don't know, I guess we were just bored- just looking for something to do. So I showed her this abandoned dump I found- we thought it'd be funny to make it look like it was haunted- so we painted symbols on the walls. Some from-."

"Albums." Kate stated an perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched in suspicion.

"Yeah, yeah, albums, and some from Dana's theology textbooks." He continued after clearing his throat nervously. "And, then we found out this guy Murdoch used to live there, so we- we made up some story to go along with that too." He paused taking a breath as the Kate waited for him to continue- he was clearly broken up about the death of the girl who'd recently died.

"So they told people, who told other people. Then… these two guys, put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of it's own." Kate could see the façade falling away from Craig suddenly. "I mean, I-I-I thought it was funny at first, but… I mean now that girl's dead." He paused collecting himself now. "It was just a joke, you know? None of it was real. I mean- we-we made the whole thing up. I swear." Kate watched as his voice broke at the last statement. She sympathized with the kid, but it was still a dumb move on his part.

"Alright." Dean said softly. Kate glanced away from the kid- slightly surprised at Dean's understanding tone. They turned and headed back to the car with the Winchester's, "If none of it was real, how the hell do you explain Mordechai?" Kate asked them once they got outside.

"I don't know… We'll have to do some research back at the hotel." Sam said thoughtfully. Kate was antsy to get back to the motel. Her dream she was having was so surreal that she could even feel how much she needed a shower. So, once back at her motel room she showered, changed into some jeans, simple black tank and a red flannel topping it off with the denim jacket she wore at the hell house the previous night. Slipping her boots on she began to head out to the car- hunger still gnawing at her stomach. Which that fact alone was enough to weird her out.

She was beginning to doubt she was dreaming- the feelings were too concrete, too solid. She shook it off and moved out to her Pontiac, she'd been itching to drive it since she saw where the key in her hand led her too. Sliding into the driver's seat she jumped at Dean's appearance beside her.

"Hm. Nice car." He trailed off his eyes moving over the bright red paint job.

"Same to you." She acknowledged her eyes moving swiftly over the Impala. It was practically it's own character on the tv show she'd grown so accustomed to. If the episode didn't feature her in someway it felt incomplete. "67 was one of the best years for Impalas. It's a classic, and in great condition. I see you take care of her well."

"Yeah." He said with a small smirk over his very fanfiction-esk pink lips. "You good with cars?" He asked suddenly looking slightly surprised at her interest.

"Eh, sorta. I-uh worked with my dad a lot when I was younger. Well, assisted anyways. He worked in a garage, and I was 7. One of the things he and I would do together so…" She trailed off painful memories of her real life flashed in her mind. Unfortunately , her dad died when she was 9. Leaving her to fend for herself in the state system before growing into her independence in college which was where she was at today. Or, yesterday? Or whatever it was when she was awake in her life last. She lived a rather lonely existence, so this communication with the guys meant more to her than she'd realized- even if, it were just a dream.

"Huh." Dean said sensing her going somewhere in her mind. "Well, we're headed out to eat. You-uh you want to join us?" He asked.

Kate stared at him trying to read his face, last night she'd thought Dean was a flat out dick with the way he'd snapped at her, but today she saw a slightly different side of him. "Sure. We're working together on this now, right?" She asked him. He nodded as Sam came out of their room.

"Hey Kate. You joining us?"

She nodded as she hollered that she'd follow them before closing her door, and heading off behind them to some takeout breakfast place. She'd sat down as Dean made a move to grab coffee for everyone. She watched Sam shifting around uncomfortably in his seat as he opened his laptop.

"You okay?" She asked him. Her dark eyebrow arching in his direction, he nodded with a grimace moving about in his seat again as it hit her. This episode was the prank war between him and, Dean. Dean had just poured itching powder in Sam's underwear. She tried to hide her smirk as Dean handed her a coffee.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dean asked as he sat in his chair.

"Nothing." Sam responded rather defensively with a look before diving back onto his laptop.

"So, keep going. You were saying… about these Tulpas?" Dean said catching Kate's eye and smiling widely, he noticed she caught on to it.

"Yeah, so, there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of Monks visualize a golem in their head's; they meditate on it so hard. They bring the thing to life. Out of thin air."

"So?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

Sam scoffed shaking his head. "And, that was only twenty monks." Kate cut in glancing between the two. "Can you imagine what twenty thousand web surfers could do?" She asked Sam. He blinked at her as though she'd just given away the punchline to his joke.

"…Sorry, I was looking into the hell hounds website this morning after I got back to the hotel. I noticed the symbol from the wall- I image searched the photo of it and, it came up as a match to some theology symbol. I'm thinking that the people are going on, thinking about the legends they read on Mordechai and that's what's bringing him to life."

"Exactly." Sam smiled at her. Kate brought her coffee up to her mouth knowing she was lying- memories of the episode came back to her- that was how she knew. To be fair she knew what the road was for the boys for the next ten years. She really was an avid fan. Shame she was simply dreaming, if she could, she would attempt to spare them some of the heartache, some of the pain. Save their dad, Save Dean from hell- which would inadvertently stop the apocalypse from ever happening. She wondered how their lives would play out if their character's knew what was coming to them.

Dean's voice cut into her thoughts, "Wait, so you're saying that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real? People believe in Santa Claus, how come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?"

"Because you're a bad person." Sam answered him sarcastically as he moved about in his seat uncomfortably. Kate stifled her laughter by sipping down more coffee. She'd had to put more sugar in it- Dean was one for black coffee apparently. Kate figured Sam would have to explain this one in detail to Dean, as he had in the show.

"This is the symbol, Kate just mentioned, more specifically it's a Tibetan spirit sigil. Craig did say he and his cousin were painting things from her theology textbook- maybe they painted this without even knowing what was?" Sam suggested.

"That's what I'm thinking," Kate agreed with a shrug. "When I was looking it up it said that it concentrates meditative thoughts- almost like a magnifying glass. So when people are looking at it thinking about Mordechai-."

"It brings him to life." Dean stated sitting back in his chair, shocked by the news. Sam was still moving about in his seat uncomfortably as it settled over both of them. "How do we kill an idea?" Dean asked aloud.

 _Oh, the days when things like this was your biggest problem._ Kate thought to herself with a smirk. "Change the legend. Isn't it obvious? Change the legend, change the ghost." She pointed out. "I'm just not sure how you're going to change the legend via a website run by some guys that are probably broadcasting out of their mother's basement." The boys looked at each other with a smirks.

Dean chuckled then as he stood suddenly. "Oh, I've got a few ideas. You'll come in handy, c'mon."

"Where're you going?" Sam asked him as Kate and Sam stared at one another with confused expressions. Sam was quick to packing up his laptop.

"Gotta find a copier." Dean said. Kate stood and began to follow Dean as Sam muttered to himself.

"Man, I-I think I'm allergic to our soap or something." Dean's response was to lose it. He was cackling maniacally with amusement at Sam's pain. "You-? You did this? You're a friggin' jerk!" Sam called after them as she and Dean moved swiftly out of the takeout restaurant.

"Oh, yeah!" Dean agreed as the pair moved out to their cars.

After Sam had changed out of the itchy clothing he wore Kate followed the boys to the local library where they tracked down a look-a-like death certificate, Dean forged it to look like Mordechai Murdoch. He was changing it to turn the legend into something killable. Something they could take down.

He walked out with a wide grin as he held the paper in his hand- clearly pleased with himself. Kate glanced up at Sam. "I imagine he's always like this? Pats himself on the back for every little thing he does?"

Sam chuckled softly. "Eh, only when it pleases him." He was leaning against the side of the Impala, while Kate stood before him, arms crossed on the sidewalk. Dean finally made his way over.

"Give it here, let's see how realistic this thing actually looks."

"So, here's where you come in handy- we'll tell you where to go, and I want you to deliver the news to the guys- make sure you go in and have them post it before you leave." Dean told her.

"Me?" Kate asked flabbergasted. _This was not the way the episode had played out, but then again… Her mere presence would change somethings._ "Why me?" She asked.

"There's no easy way to say this, but the two guys we met that run the website are nerds- and, not in the adorable Sammy kind of way. The geeked out, computer nerd that probably hasn't heard a girl's voice since they graduated high school." Dean told her, "So… just work your womanly charm. They'll post anything you ask with enough persuasion." He finished with a smirk.

"'persuasion'?" She asked him, confused. "What the hell do you think I'm gonna do? Flash them?" She cried outraged as his suggestion dawned on her. "Why can't _you_ two go?"

Sam opened his mouth from the look on his face, Katie could assume he was making a defense case for Katie, but Dean cut him off. "Look, when we met the geek squad, we-. Well, I for one wasn't very nice. They-they just kept getting in the way, and weren't helping the investigation along at all."

"Imagine that." Kate stated sarcastically, recalling the attitude he gave her when she'd met them last night.

Sam laughed aloud at her calling Dean out on it. His eyes hardened as he stared at Kate, "I get it. I'm not the nicest when you first meet me, but to be fair- you were lying knocked out on the floor of the hell house. You can't be that great of a hunter if-."

"The ghost wasn't actually a ghost at all! Nothing I had on me even worked that night. So, tell me how is it my fault if I wasn't prepared given that we had no idea thoughts could manifest themselves into reality."

"She does have a point, Dean. We were running that night."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." He told his brother as he snatched back the death certificate and handed it off to Kate. "You ready or what?"

Kate rolled her eyes, but listened to the directions before getting in her car and making her way into what looked like a trailer park. Kate wandered along the rows until she spotted the trailer Dean had described- he'd come here earlier in the day looking around for their trailer which would leave Kate able to pinpoint where the soon to be ghost facers were. She remembered the boys from the show and their few and far between run ins with Sam and Dean. She smirked thinking about how funny they were. Walking up to the trailer she paused rolling her eyes before unbuttoning the top two buttons on her flannel shirt revealing an unnecessary amount of cleavage on the off hand Dean's suggestion was right. As much as it pained her to think it- Dean may have had a point, not to mention she wanted to get home as soon as possible which she assumed meant solving the case.

Kate paused as she heard the guys in unison muttering, 'what would Buffy do?' together. She stifled her laughter as she heard Harry say, "I know, but, Ed, she's stronger then me."

With a huff Kate knocked on the metal door, scaring the two inside. "Who is it?" Harry asked.

"My name's Kaydence- I- Look, I just wanna talk, okay?" She asked unsure what the hell to say to these guys. Their door swung open slowly, and she watched Ed zero in on her chest after giving her a once over.

"Hi." She said sheepishly.

"Are you at the right place-?" Harry began before Ed cut him off

"Can- uh Can we help you?" Ed asked her with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." Kate said as she pulled the faked death certificate from her back pocket. "You two run a website? Called Hell hounds lair, yeah?"

Ed nodded as he took a step out of the trailer with some over confidence, "Yes. Yes, we are." He told her with some exaggerated swagger in his step.

"I'm such a fan of you guys." Kate said with some added enthusiasm. She was allowing herself to fan girl- over the wrong characters of course, but they were a part of the show in someway or another.

The two guys before her grinned suddenly lighting up. "You are?"

"Oh yeah, I read what I can on your website. I've even been to the hell house a few times myself. I-I've even gone on my own to do some research on it and what not, during the day of course…." Kate continued crossing her arms over herself just the right way.

She watched their eyes shift downwards for a few seconds. Ed was rather blatant about checking her out in comparison to his darker haired counter part.

"You-you have?" Harry asked her his eyebrows knitting together suddenly.

"Yeah!" Kate told them excitedly as she unfolded the paper Dean had copied and forged from the library earlier that day. "I went into the library to get some more information on Mordechai Murdoch and, this- this is what I found…" She trailed off leaning forwards to hand over the death certificate. She was hoping between her cleavage, and the new information she provided they'd be too overjoyed to question it.

"No way! He shot himself?" Harry asked looking up from the paper, as Ed snatched it from him to look over himself.

Kate nodded, "Yeah with a .45 pistol, to this day they say that he's terrified of them, but due to the nature of his death he's trapped in the house he killed himself in." She told them pulling back and crossing her arms again. Ed continued to look her up and down while Harry seemed distracted by this new bit of information.

"I've heard that if you shoot him with these consecrated iron bullets that you can kill off his ghost, so to speak." She tacked on that last statement as Harry looked up at her from the death certificate with a funny expression. She was worried that the guys before her would see it wasn't real, but even she had to admit. Dean was better at forgery then she had thought.

She thought Harry might squeal before he took off back into the RV trailer. "Did-did you wanna come check things out?" Ed offered. Kate smiled at his attempt, but she wanted to get back to the boys as quickly as possible. She just wanted to finish up this hunt and, go home, back to some sort of normalcy. The thought of taking on demons, and creatures of the supernatural sent her mind into a panic.

"I really appreciate the offer, but I unfortunately have to get to work. Not all of us can have a super cool job." She grinned at him. Ed chuckled- she could see he was nervous about chatting with a girl. "That could change if you want… Harry and, I have been discussing the possibility of having more people on." He took just one step too close for Kate's comfort before she backed up.

"Really? I-I may have to consider it." She laughed out, uneasily. "I'm sorry. I really do have to get going though."

"Well, you- you know where we are. Just swing by anytime! Maybe we could meet up sometime, hmm?" Kate was by her car when he called the last statement to her, she just smiled at him before getting in the driver's seat and pulling away as she dialed Dean's number.

"Did they take it?" Was what he greeted her with. _Right, to the point then._ She thought begrudgingly.

"I do believe they did. They practically ran back into their trailer post it- before I even left. Although I thought the other guy was gonna follow me into my car had I stayed any longer." She admitted.

Dean laughed, loudly at that. "Ha! I knew it! Alright, well why don't you meet us at the House Café? We can celebrate the murder of a thought form with beers. It's near the-."

"Library, yeah, I remember." She said turning to head into town from the trailer park which was kept on the outskirts. With that they hung up.

Kate met up with them taking a quick seat next to Dean. "Is it up yet?" She asked Sam who was currently eyeing his laptop.

"Yep." He said as he twisted the it around for her and Dean to see it.

"We have learned from reputable sources that Mordechai has a fetal fear of firearms- after choosing to end his life be means of suicide due to a self-inflicted gunshot wound." Dean read before going back to his burger.

"Hm. Guess it did work. I still think you two would have done just fine without using me for your dirty work." Kate said as the waitress suddenly appeared with her drink, and then took her order.

"Dirty work?" Dean asked her through his food. "Just wait until tonight, sweetheart. That's when the real dirty work happens." He told her while waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kate rolled her eyes as she sipped down her beer.

"So, how long do you think until it takes?" Kate asked turning her head towards Sam.

He paused in cutting his salmon dinner to say, "Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change. I'm thinking by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker." As Sam spoke he lifted his beer to propose a toast. Kate grabbed her glass bottle while Dean grabbed his, as they were drinking them down she heard Sam break out in laughter and she turned to find Dean attempting to shake off his bottle from his hand. She forgot entirely that Sam had superglued his glass bottle.

"You didn't." Dean said with a deadpanned expression to his brother.

"Oh, I did." Sam replied with barely contained laughter holding up the super glue. Kate began laughing along with Sam while Dean continued to try shake the bottle off his hand.

Soon enough, night had fallen, and the three of them were gearing up outside of the hell house. The boys had just returned from setting up a distraction of sorts for the remaining officers ordered to keep people from entering.

"Hey, you ready." Dean asked her from the trunk of his Impala.

"I've been waiting on you, boys." Kate replied before walking by them and into the house. She'd gotten to thinking that if this house was where she was dropped into whatever this world was, maybe solving the house was the key to getting her back home, and what with the new post spreading like lightening on the website she was confident in taking it down- she had taken a few lessons on firing guns. She was a single woman all alone going off to College in a big city- it was one of the things she'd been determined to do before heading on her own.

They all entered the rickety old house together, and began to investigate. "Well, do you think ol' Mordechai is home?" Dean asked after a pause in the air- they'd each gone through the first floor of the house. Kate really wasn't enthused about going into the basement, but that seemed to be the general direction they were heading in.

"I don't know," Sam muttered his eyes trained on the door.

"Me neither." came an all too familiar voice.

Kate, Sam and Dean spun around their guns trained on the two figures there. It was Ed, and Harry, they yelped out in fear at the sight of three barrels facing them.

"Whoa!"

"Hey!" They hollered in unison.

"You trying to get yourselves killed?!" Sam asked while Dean simply shook his head.

"Kay- Kaydence?" Ed's voice called out. She looked up at the pair before her. "Wha- what're you doing here? And, with- with them?"

She could hear the disappointment in his tone at her choice of company. Kate rolled her eyes, but turned around at the sound of the basement door moving, creaking.

Before she knew it Mordechai kicked it open and headed straight for them. The boys opened fire immediately- it took Kate a second longer to react.

Soon enough the spirit dissipated- leaving two relieved Hunter's and, two camera men shocked at the sight. "That should be it." Dean muttered as he and Sam went to pack up their bags. Kate wordlessly followed while Harry, and Ed questioned each other back and forth if it was gotten on camera.

Kate was waiting by the door when she heard the spirit attack again, _what the hell?_ She asked herself. _It should be gone what with the false story posted on the website._ Kate was drawing a blank on why it wouldn't work until it hit her like a brick. "Fuck!" She cursed aloud now. She wasn't going home quite yet. She'd forgotten all about the hell hounds' site server crashing. She finally remembered how the episode ended- they set fire to the house.

She moved into the previous room just in time to hear Dean say, "S-So these guns don't work?"

"Yeah." She heard Ed reply in a breathless voice. She could see how visibly shook up the two guys were. Kate rolled her eyes livid at the scenario playing out before her. She moved quickly into the boys bag, not bothering to explain where she was going, or why.

She could hear Mordechai attacking again, only this time it was all four of the guys getting the brunt of it. She could feel her hands shaking from fear as she picked up the pace. She splattered a trail of lighter fluid through towards the exit, and moved back to the kitchen to find Dean with a spray paint can and his trusty lighter.

"Great minds think alike." He said with a small smirk as he moved to defend Sam from Mordechai. Kate waited to see the Winchester's both racing out towards the exit before quickly doing the same. Dean was quick to toss a book of matches to the floor, igniting the place.

The trio stood outside the house in the brush, "Th-that's your solution?" Sam asked clearly annoyed with his brother.

"Mordechai can't haunt a house, if there isn't a house to haunt." Kate defended.

"Besides, it's not like anyone's gonna be able to get in anymore." Dean pointed out with a shrug. Sam gave him an irritated look, but accepted it non the less. Kate, Sam, and Dean stood around awaiting the fire department to get there before moving on back to the hotel.

Kate wondered idly why she wasn't waking up, but she had already kinda figured that this wasn't a dream. Her last shred of hope was solving the case, thus ending it, but she knew it wasn't gonna be like that when she found herself still standing in the dark by her Pontiac.

"Hey." She heard a familiar voice call after her as she tiredly tossed her duffel over her shoulder. "Nice work back there, seriously." She turned to see Dean walking in closer to her. "Maybe we'll run into one another again sometime." He finished with a grin.

"I thought I sucked at hunting." She told him. "My method of getting knocked out didn't seem to work out too well," She finished with a small smirk.

"Yeah, well… I'm starting to see you in a different light, Katie." She looked him up and down unsure if he was paying her a genuine compliment, or just trying to get into her pants. She had to remind herself Dean was a bit of a manwhore in the first season.

"Well, thanks. See you 'round." She told him before turning to head back into her car. She breathed a sigh of relief as she drove quickly to her hotel room. Quickly dropped her bags and moved towards her computer. She spent the next 2 hours trying to research anything, and everything she could on alternate universes- but, everything she got was based in a fictional story, and it wasn't helpful. She knew this was gonna be tricky, but she'd have to open up to the two guys next door- the whole show revolved around them, maybe they were the key to sending her home.

* * *

 **Thanks all for reading! Your views are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Provenance:Part 1

**Thank you to those that viewed the last chapter. As you've noticed I'm sure I did skip over episode 18, and went into episode 19:Provenance however I wanted to make it clear that it had been a while of Kate trying to figure out her way home. Alone, before she begins to go with the flow of the 'show'. This episode I decided to break up into to two parts because... well it was A LOT longer than the first one- but, I figured that kinda made up for skipping over Something Wicked.**

 **I'm super appreciative of your review, and, I'm hoping to drag this secret on a bit (what's the fun in exposing thing quickly?), but sooner or later the truth will come out. :) Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read and especially to those that review.**

 **Chapter 2: Provenance: Part 1**

* * *

It had been almost a month with Kate doing her best in researching how to get herself back home. She'd been lost and unsure of what to do after the boys had driven out of Richardson- so she took up the hobby of hunting along the way- simple hunts. She came to find she wasn't nearly as bad as she thought she'd be. It were as if her body had already been used to the physical demand that came with the job. She huffed with annoyance as she hung up the phone, and crossed yet another psychic off of her list of one's she'd been interested in going to. Most of them were turning out to be frauds though. She heaved a sigh as she changed tabs on her computer. What with her already being in the New York area looking into a psychic here for answers she was combing through the online papers. A name stood out to her above all the others on the screen, The Telescas. The couple was found murdered in their home the night prior, with no leads, and the entrances and windows locked from the inside. Kate quickly recalled the episode with the boys investigating the haunted painting. She smirked and thought it wasn't a coincidence that she was already in the big apple state. Kate's quick fingers moved over the keys on the laptop, and found the date of the estate sale- it was an hour and a half from her, but she had time to get there. She smirked to herself pulling out her phone and looking up a number for a person she'd recently saved from a poltergeist just days prior to getting into New York. He was a forger, and damn good one.

"Hey Kate. How're you doing?" She heard the male voice call over the phone.

"Hey Barry. You remember how you said you owed me one?" She began in a bright and cheery voice.

She heard his hesitation, but he replied with, "Uhh…y-yeah, and exactly how illegal is this gonna be?" He asked. She almost laughed as she remembered his reaction to her lack of care for the law. It had been all fun and games to him until she needed his assistance in digging up the bones to salt and burn them.

"Well," She began as she googled the nearest art dealers, "I'm gonna need a work id from you." She finished as she clicked on the Art Dealers Association of America link.

"Where're you working for, Kate?" Barry asked from his end. She smiled as she listed off the details, and the name she would be using.

Before Kate knew it she received the id in via her recently opened P.O. box in New York, the estate sale was the next day so packing up her two duffle bags and filling the backseat with them she drove off towards New Paltz.

Kate pulled into a nearby the hotel she'd confirmed a reservation with over the phone- she walked into the office, and was surprised at the 70s décor throughout the place, after getting her room key, and settling in she walked purposefully towards her room- her arms carrying her duffels over each one. Kate quickly slid the envelope from Barry out. She'd been pleasantly surprised how quickly he'd gotten it to her- not that she left him much wiggle room.

She stared down at her picture she'd given him to use when he'd made her last id on her hunt with him. She'd pretended to be a nurse at the Hospital his wife had been admitted to after her ghostly attack. She was unsure of his work up until she made it in and out of the facility safely. Now she'd swear by it. Once she got into the Auction house she was to go by the name Kaydence Santander- an art dealer at the Art Association of America.

She remembered from the episode that certain names had to be on a guest list for this private showing- but she had a feeling the arrogant Daniel Blake wouldn't pass up a chance to rake in millions through the company she was claiming to work for.

Within the next hour Kate had changed into an elegant little black dress she'd bought at a nearby boutique with one of her credit cards she'd filled out. It's slight v-neck in giving her that hourglass figure she'd been used to hiding under jackets and coats. She'd taken a lesson from Dean over the years of watching the show. Credit card fraud was almost too easy- and it came in handy in times of need. She smoothed out the skirt that hit her mid-thigh as she stared in the mirror, her hair was half up and she wore a light amount of make up on her face. She almost didn't recognize herself- the last weeks were frantic moving from state to state. Most of her focus had been trying to get home, and things weren't looking up for her. She sighed before strapping up the pair of heels she'd purchased to go with the dress. With a shrug she was off and out into her car- she'd taken car to get a car wash as to help her new baby blend in with the crowd- she knew it would stand out given the dirt it had on it from driving the back roads, especially when compared to the fancy up-to-date sports cars that would be undoubtedly parked in the lot outside the auction house.

Kate wasn't disappointed when she pulled into the lot, she passed Camaros, Mustangs, Porsches, and BMWs. Lucky for her- the cherry red, and shine of the fresh wax she'd gotten put on made her 69' Pontiac blend right in with the rest of the brightly colored cars. Kate grabbed the glittered silver clutch from the passenger seat, and moved into the auction house quickly. She was hoping that the owner wouldn't hover, and question her as she moved from piece to piece on display. She was stopped by one of the wait staff as the man offered her a glass of champagne and with a small smirk and slight nod she took it, and continued flittering through from item to item. She stopped short on the painting she remembered from watching the episode. The thing sent a chill through her body as she recalled the way the subjects moved within it, and the gruesome murders that followed the thing wherever it went.

Kate gasped in surprise as a figure came up besides her. "Kate?"

She instantly recognized the voice as a shorter figure came to stand next to the tall man she recognized to be Sam. Dean looked her up and down. "I thought I recognized that car out there, hey Katie."

She nodded with a smile before a voice cut off her reply. "It's fine example of American Primitive, wouldn't you say?" The trio turned around to see a woman with dark hair and glowing complexion descending a set of twisted stairs.

Sam paused as he looked back to the painting and then he met eyes with the woman before him, "I'd say it was more Grant Wood, than Grandma Moses; but you knew that… you just wanted to see if I did." He finished with a smirk.

The woman in the black dress before them flushed a red color in her cheeks as she nodded. "Guilty." She admitted, "And clumsy; I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake." She introduced as she shook hands with Sam, and Katie. She paused at Dean who was continuously chewing on the food he was stuffing into his mouth. Katie inwardly cringed at him from Sam's other side.

"I'm Sam…" Katie heard him introduce, he was quick to introduce Dean, and Katie herself.

"Dean." Sarah called to him. Dean looked up quickly not hesitating as he took another bite of food, "Can we get you some more mini-quiche?" Sarah asked.

"Mm-mnh. I'm good. Thanks." He told her in a low voice that caused all sorts of thoughts to pass through Katie's brain. She told herself to get a grip as Sarah was quick to ask if she could help them with anything.

"Actually, yes. What do you know about the Telesca Estate?" Sam questioned.

A look came over Sarah's face as she inhaled sharply. "The whole thing is pretty grisly if you ask me; to be selling their things this soon, but Dad's right about one thing. Sensationalism brings out the crowds- even the rich ones." She chuckled.

"Is it possible to see the Provenances?" Katie questioned interrupting some heavy glancing between Sarah and, Sam.

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that. For you two." An older man that Katie could only assume to be Daniel Blake came over and was clearly irritated. Kate assumed it was simply at the two boys, but didn't expect to fly under the radar now that she was standing by the two gate crashers.

"Why not?" Sam asked softly.

"You're not on the guest list." The older man replied curtly. "And, I think it's time to leave." He finished.

"Well, we don't have to be told twice…" Dean said in a mock snooty tone matching that of Mr. Blake's.

"-Apparently, you do."

"Okay. It's alright. We don't want any trouble. We'll go." Sam cut in playing peacemaker. Dean sent Mr. Blake a dark look, and was sure to be grabbing food on his way through the auction house towards the exit.

"Dad, that was rude." Sarah chimed in before angrily walking off into the displays of item throughout the auction. Mr. Blake then turned on Katie.

"I'm so sorry, about that Miss."

"No-no need." She replied waving him off. "To be quite frank, I should admit that I probably am not on your guest list either." She saw the man eye her up and down.

"I'm from the Art Association of America, and while I was frowned upon for looking into art from-."

"Non-sense. You're more than welcome here." The man said, his mood suddenly chipper. Kate had a feeling the amount of money he was seeing in her was the cause for his sudden attitude change.

"Although if you were looking into buying some art pieces from the auction, I would like to inform you that this estate really isn't the cream of the crop we have. The sole art pieces we received from the Telesca Estate is narrowed down to a few landscapes, and this portrait here." He told her nodding at the creepy ass painting behind her.

"O-Oh." She said acting disappointed by her choices. "Well, I'm sorry, but if you don't mind. I would really like to have a copy of the provenances of these paintings- I just have to check the authenticity of them before purchase- I'm sure you understand."

Kate was pretty sure she saw dollar signs in Mr. Blake's eyes similar to that of cartoons as he assured her it was not a problem, and moved off to grab the papers she'd requested.

By nightfall Kate had managed a excuse of needing to confirm with her supervisor and Mr. Blake placing a hold on the portrait and one other landscape for her, she was quick to walk out of the Auction house only to be pulled aside. She made a noise of surprise her eyes now wide with shock as she was caught between a person and side of the brick building. She looked up to see Dean there.

"Shh…" He told her quietly. She nodded as he backed off of her. It didn't go unnoticed by her how his fingers seemed to linger over the skin of her arms. She held up the papers she so recently acquired from the owner for Dean to see.

"No way, Mr. Uptight gave you the providences?"

"-Provenances." She corrected.

"Oh, don't tell me you're an art major too?" Dean asked her with a disgruntled face.

Kate laughed as she shook her head. "No, I just picked up some things here and there when my friend took the course." Little did he know it was only last semester for her.

He nodded as his eyes raked over the paperwork. "How did you-?" He began. Kate pulled open her clutch and showed him the fake id she had made in the days leading up to the Auction.

"Huh. Smart. I suppose I didn't think we needed any identification for an Estate sale." Dean explained with a sour expression as he handed the card back.

"I'm used to working with uptight, snobs for people." She explained with a shrug of her bare shoulder.

"Well, I have some time to kill. I sent Sam to get the provenances from Sarah. You hungry?" He asked. Katie nodded quickly as she became acutely aware of her stomach protests.

"Why don't you follow me back to my hotel, and let me get out of this dress first." She suggested. Dean opened his mouth undoubtedly for a smartass comment, but he must've thought better about it because he closed it and followed her back to their respective cars.

After changing into a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, black tank top, and a burgundy leather jacket. She tied her boots up and exited the attached bathroom. "Sam and, I are actually just across the way from you, on the first floor." Dean told her as he turned to look at her from the window displaying the parking lot and the other end of the U-shaped hotel.

"Oh yeah?" She asked pretending not to know they were here already.

Dean nodded as he moved in closer to her. Kate paused simply taking in the scent of Dean Winchester- whiskey, leather, and gunpowder. Kate knew she'd probably never get this chance again, after all Dean Winchester was nothing but fiction in her world. She reigned her inner fan girl in enough to catch Dean saying something about heading down to a place called Snug Harbor.

She agreed easily on one condition. He drove. Not fifteen minutes later she entered the hole in the wall bar. A vacant stage was directly across from the entrance, the bar leading people further and further back along the right wall, opening up to two pool tables in the back to the right of the stage set up.

"Huh." Dean commented with a look around. The walls were littered with random décor gained throughout the years. Katie smirked to herself before walking up to bar, "Can I get a Sierra Nevada, please?" The scruffy bartender nodded as he glanced to Dean waiting for his order. Dean approached the stool asking for a Blue Moon- The bartender smirked as he nodded moving back to grab the darkened beer bottles.

"So, Katie. What got you into hunting?" Dean asked as he turned to face her. Kate hesitated unsure how to answer that question.

"Well, you can say I was just sort of dropped into it one day." She said vaguely, after a first gulp of the ever familiar citrus taste consisting of mostly orange she continued, "After being attacked by one of the things that go 'bump' in the night you can't just keep your head buried in the sand ignoring the dangers out there." She was pretty vague about it being just three weeks ago when she awoke in the abandoned house back in Richardson, but she didn't feel the need to go into specifics. "What about you, Dean? What go you into hunting? You hunt with your brother, right? That's gotta make it easier, no?"

Dean gulped down the beer he'd been sipping his green eyes twinkling mischievously as he set the beer bottle back down on the bar with a chuckle. "You'd think it would, sometimes it's more of a problem then not. We're close and stuff, but we argue back and forth a lot too. Sometimes I imagine what it'd be like to be hunting solo again. He's my brother though so…" He trailed off as Kate nodded. You wouldn't tell by the nonchalant way he spoke, but it was in his face. His eyes exposed how much he actually cared about Sam. "Anyways, we were raised in the life. Our- Our mom died at the hands of a demon, and the families been hunting for it ever since."

"You kill the son of a bitch?" Kate asked suddenly.

Dean looked at her slightly surprised she wasn't sure if it was for her loose language, or if he was surprised at the fierceness in her voice. It took her by surprise as well, but she only showed the fierceness in her blue eyes. She seemed to watch Dean's face change from surprise to an understanding of sorts. He must've assumed someone she was close to died from the a similar supernatural experience. Little did he know...

"No. Not yet. He hasn't been seen in years." Dean replied as he took a long pull from his beer bottle. Katie nodded throwing back her own bottle and finishing her beer.

"Can I get you another round?" The scruffy bartender interrupted. Kate nodded along with Dean's shrug brought another two of the same beers.

"So, you sent Sam on a… date? I assume it was with that Sarah girl that was eye-flirting with him at the Estate sale."

Dean laughed loudly at that as he nodded. " It's not like the guy doesn't need it. He hasn't been on a date in a long time. Hopefully he'll get laid and it will loosen him up a bit." Dean shook his head slightly with a smirk as he threw the bottle back.

Kate laughed drinking her own, new thoughts running through her head idly wondering when the last time she'd dated was. It had to have been months since she broke up with her now-ex, Edward. Her mind then began to wander wondering how he was doing in life. A half an hour and three drinks later Kate found herself growing more and more flirty with the elder Winchester. They discussed the trivial things: his love for classic rock music, and her love of any and all types, they both agreed that cheeseburgers were god's gift to man, and pie being better than cake. Unlike him though her favorite was blueberry.

She laughed loudly as he finished a story from hunting with Sam in Oklahoma where they'd been trapped in a house attic surrounded by bees for an entire night due to an ancient Indian curse.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, but they sting like a bitch." Dean said with a slight grin and a shake of his head. Before she realized it her hand was on his arm as she stood up from the stool to head towards the bathroom.

"… S-sorry." She mumbled pulling her hand back slowly moving away towards the back of the bar. Dean grinned up at her with a shrug of his shoulder. She glanced back to see him staring at her as she walked away, a small smirk graced her features as she moved quickly through the doorway.

After finishing up in the stall she moved quickly to the sink, a blonde woman stood not far off from her at the air dryer. Kate moved to stand behind her only to find the woman turn with a pair of onyx eyes. Kate quickly recognized her. Meg. She blinked at Kate, displaying her onyx eyes wide before attacking quickly. Kate found herself pressed against the wall with an arm now draped across her neck pressing hard into her flesh and cutting into her airways.

"You don't belong here, do you girlie?" The demon practically hissed out. "You could throw quite the wrench in our well laid out plans couldn't you?" She continued. Kate made an attempt to kick out at it's legs. The demon dodged it easily as the hold over her throat became more forceful.

Kate made a move to fight her off only to find she was immobile. She fixed Meg with a dark glare, "What-?" Kate gasped out. Surprised at her body's lack of control.

"This plan has been a long time coming so apologies for the inconvenience but-," That was when Kate felt the dull pain in her abdomen as though she'd been punched in the stomach it all happened so fast, Kate couldn't keep up. "We can't take any chances." Kate gasped as she felt her dark shirt soaking up liquid. It all happened so quickly, proving to Kate how little she actually knew in the ways of a hunter. She had been stabbed. She groaned in pain slipping down the wall to the floor. The demon's eyes flickered back to brown before she fixed up her jacket and moved out of the bathroom quietly. Kate's vision blurred slightly as the pain began to radiate through her body. Her body felt heavy, and it was painful to move even the slightest bit.

Kate hoped and prayed that someone would walk through those doors any minute, but as the minutes dragged on she was growing less and less hopeful for help. She made an attempt to crawl across the floor, but the pain was intense and her movements were slow. Even if she made it to the door she'd have to pull herself up to reach the door handle. Her eyelids were steadily growing heavier and heavier as her wound continued to bleed out. She groaned attempting to move ever so slowly towards the door again, when it suddenly banged open and she saw two familiar male figures crashing through the doorway. She watched them move in closer as her world was thrown into darkness.

Provenance

"What happened back there Dean?" Kate heard Sam's voice in the cloud of darkness she was under.

"I don't know man. One minute she was headed to the bathroom, and the next you show up saying you had a vision of the demon attacking her." Dean snapped at his younger brother. He was clearly agitated. Silence rang through the room as Kate kept silent; not opening her eyes.

"My question is… why didn't she fight her off?" Dean asked suddenly.

At that moment Kate took in a deep breath and fluttered her eyes open. She'd forgotten about being in the world where the supernatural was real; where Sam and Dean were actual, concrete people. She sighed, her eyes meeting a pair of green ones.

"Hey." Dean greeted, he seemed relieved to see her open her eyes.

"Kate? How're you feeling?" Sam asked as she slowly turned her head in his direction.

"Like I was stabbed." She croaked out. Her throat was dry, and her body felt heavy and weighted.

"They stitched you up, and gave you something for the pain, Mrs. Halston." Dean told her.

"Halston?" Katie questioned. "…I'm sorry, Misses?" She asked her eyebrows arching upwards in surprise.

"Well yeah, if I wasn't your husband I couldn't be in here now, could I?" He asked her with a smirk. Katie chuckled lightly before groaning at the pain it caused. Sam continued to stare at her, his eyes questioning.

"What?" She finally asked him her head lolling to his side.

"What did the demon want with you? Why would it- she attack you?"

"Sam-." Dean said in an annoyed tone, but Sam's expression told her he still expected an answer.

Kate opened her mouth to answer, but she didn't have one. Not for them. The demon- Meg had attacked her clearly because she had the chance to alter the course the boys were on. She could prevent Sam from going down the dark path to becoming Lucifer's vessel. She could even prevent John from dying at the hands of the Yellow Eyed Demon. She had a road map of the boy's life ahead of her… Although, this hospital pit stop was never in the episode, so she wasn't sure what to expect now.

"I don't know, Sam. I've never seen the woman in my life." Katie told him- it was half true. She really had never seen Meg in her life. "She said something about you-. The two of you? And, how I'd throw a wrench in their plans?" Kate played dumb easily enough.

"Maybe she'd seen you were with us?" Dean offered with a glance in Sam's direction. Sam shrugged. "And attacked you for revenge?" Dean asked. "Too be fair we did a number on her back in Chicago." At Kate's mock-confused expression he explained she was thrown off a building.

Kate simply nodded recalling the episode titled "shadow". She sighed heavily, if she was going to be a target of the demons, then hunting solo was going to be a problem now. She was not going to be able to take on the so-called family of demons Sam and Dean battled in the two final episodes of the first season. "I don't know. I-I haven't really ever dealt with demons before…" Kate admitted. "As I told you before," She began her eyes looking to Dean's face. "I was kind of just thrown into this stuff. Ghosts, and monster sure, but demons? That's not really my thing."

Dean shook his head, but stood up all the same. "Well, I'm glad that you're alright, a stab to the abdomen is no joke. She could've nicked a vital organ or something."

"I'm fine." Kate replied starting to sit up, but groaned thinking twice as she returned to lie back down.

"You're not. Will you just lay back?" Dean asked as he eyed her irritated.

"We finished up the case last night, Kate." Sam told her reassuringly as he handed her a pillow from the chair off to the side of her hospital bed. "I went back and burned the painting; given that your husband had to remain here."

Dean sent him a look from the seat to Kate's right, but she was trying to warn them, "You can't. You don't-."

"We've had tougher cases than this. All we had to do here was burn a freaking painting." Dean cut in with the ghost of a smirk over his features. "Right Sammy?" Sam cringed at the name, but nodded an answer all the same.

"I- I don't-." Kate tried to warn them that it wouldn't help, but she was cut off… again.

"We'll stick around here with you given that you mobility is limited and all, gives Sam some time to hang out with Sarah." Dean told her as his face broke out in a grin in Sam's direction. Sam was clearly annoyed by this last statement, but kept his comments to himself.

"No-. You don't." Kate wanted to warn them about the painting- that it wasn't what needed to be burned, but she kept getting cut off.

"Rest." Dean pressed as a nurse came into the room unexpectedly.

"Mrs. Halston. Good to see you're awake. Your husband was worried. Annoyed the staff like crazy until you were out of surgery." She smiled. Kate felt her face flush slightly as she glanced in Dean's direction. He smiled at the nurse, but Kate was surprised to find his gaze on her. "We told him you should be good as new in about ten days. Come back, or follow up with your doctor to have the stitches taken out. Your discharge papers are being finished up now, okay?"

Kate nodded as the nurse continued on checking her vitals with idle chit-chat. Sam muttered something about getting a coffee as he stood up to step out of the room following the nurse.

"Sorry to get you involved in something like this." Dean said to her breaking the awkward silence.

"You didn't. I did." Kate replied honestly. He and, Sam didn't force her into joining a hunt with them- She knew the consequences of getting involved. Dean looked like he'd want to argue with her but, thought better of it. A silence laid over the room heavily.

"Look, I-."

"Would you-?"

The pair of them began speaking a the same time. Dean chuckled as he gestured for Kate to continue.

"Look, I-I'm not really sure how to handle demons and what not, and I'm not gonna lie. The woman that cornered me in the bathroom terrified me, but-," Kate paused taking a breath. "I'm not just gonna roll over and pretend demons aren't real now. So, what I'm trying to ask is… would you? Would you mind training me to fight them off? I don't wanna feel powerless again."

Dean's eyes moved over Kate's face, she couldn't tell if he was seriously debating her question or if he was looking for something in her.

After a nervous pause Kate heard him say, "Yes." With a nod.

"Yes?" Kate asked unbelievingly.

"Yes." Dean nodded. "Once you're healed up. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have someone else on the road with Sam and I."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked. "I really don't want to impos-."

"You can't drive right now anyways." Dean shrugged with a smirk. "Guess, I'll be driving the Grand Prix then, huh?" He asked his grin growing. Kate rolled her eyes at his chipper mood. "We'll start in ten days, alright? When you're better." Kate nodded.

Some hours had passed and, Kate had talked to the officers giving them a description matching Meg's, along with answering they're obnoxious questions with some flat out lies before getting changed, and signing the paperwork required for discharge when Sam had finally returned, his face slack with shock. He turned to Dean and goes. "What the hell, man?"

"What?" Dean snapped as he hoisted Kate's clear plastic bag of personal effects up higher on his shoulder.

"The-the painting. It's back."

"What do you mean it's back?" Dean asked.

"I-I burned it, but it's back. It's back at the auction house, Dean. How is this possible?" Same continued running a hand through his short hair stressfully.

"You went to the-. Oh." Dean began but, cut himself off. "I-I don't know…" Dean trailed off his eyes unfocused. Kate made a noise from her position sitting on the hospital bed now in the jeans she arrived in and a borrowed shirt from one of the boys- Dean's by the looks of the classic rock band led zeppelin pictured across it. She knew what was done to get rid of the painting, but she still had no way of getting the point across to the boys without having to explain to them how she knew.

"May-maybe it's not the painting…" Kate trailed off softly. Sam, and Dean turned to face her with unreadable expressions. "What if it's the paintings subjects? Like a vengeful spirit?"

"Yeah," Sam muttered, his mind clearly turning over the idea now. "Well, in all the lore of haunted paintings. It' always the painting's subject that haunts them." Sam trailed off still half in thought.

"Alright, so we need to figure out all there is to know about that creepy ass family, in that creepy ass painting." Dean agreed glancing from Sam to Kate.

The next few minutes were a blur, Kate received her discharge papers, and much to her dismay the hospital wouldn't allow her to walk out- not that she could if she had tried, but the nurse had her sit in a wheel chair while Sam helped push her down the halls and out to Dean waiting in her Pontiac.

"Ha-Hah. I'm so excited to drive this thing!" He said like a kid in a candy store, as he half helped- half carried Kate into the passenger seat. Sam had gone to drive the impala to the library- where he was going to be researching the family in the portrait. She'd been stubborn and refused the medicine the hospital offered her as she left so the pain was starting to radiate through her body.

"Yeah, good for you. Dean-o. Just keep it under 100." She'd muttered out sarcastically, still tried from her body trying to heal up.

There was a slight pause, when Kate realized she'd actually called him a nickname that his father used to call him, but he didn't say anything. He just chuckled as she heard the engine rumble on, and the classic rock music through the speakers. She didn't want to seem like a weakling to the boys. She knew what they've faced, and how little they leaned on people for support- especially in the beginning of the show. This is only her second run-in with them and already she would be a hindrance to them with her injury. Before she knew it he'd parked the car, and moved to her side helping her in getting out of the car.

"My room's up there." She muttered with a nod to the second floor landing. The door had the number 31 in big disco ball looking numbers.

"Can- Can you uh-. Get up the stairs?" Dean asked her with an eyebrow quirked. Kate turned to look up at him with a hard set expression.

"Yes." She told him quickly as she pushed herself from him and moved towards the concrete steps. She gripped the railing tightly and, grit her teeth at the pain.

"You sure about that?" He asked her with a hint of amusement in his tone as he stood back to watch on.

"Positive." She muttered practically pulling her body up the steps by her hand along the railing. Dean chuckled quietly watching on for a moment before moving to her other side.

"Alright, Rocky Balboa." He told her as his hands came up to grip her right arm that was hanging limply at her side. "You can start your training montage a different day. You've only just got released from the hospital, so why don't you come to our room. On the first floor, yeah?" Kate groaned noting she'd only made it up four steps in the short time Dean humored her stubbornness.

"We can do some research together. I'll get you your laptop from your room once you're seated and resting." He compromised. Kate turned to meet his eyes, and paused momentarily- she was sure she looked like crap. She'd been in the hospital for the last 24 hours. She knew she was in high demand of a shower and in desperate need of a brush, but she didn't think she'd be able to do both on her own. So, with a sigh of defeat she allowed Dean to help her towards his room.

About an hour and a half passed with Dean flipping through the tv channels and Kate vigorously researching anything she could on haunted paintings/ psychics that would help her home before Sam showed up at the door. He had a manila folder in one hand and a big plastic bag filled with an all too familiar looking brown paper bag in the other. "Hey." He greeted with the typical season one Sam grin- before the world beat the happiness out of him.

"Hey." She greeted from her position on the bed she shut her laptop away from prying eyes. Turning her attention to him- or more accurately the food he was holding. She hadn't realized just how hungry she'd been until the smell of Chinese food hit her nose.

"You feeling alright?" He asked as he set the papers and bag down by the make-shift dining table besides the door. Kate nodded as she watched Dean move towards the food from the bed to her right.

"Yeah, I jut need to heal is all. The doctor said something about ten days before I can have my stitches out, but we'll see, I'm hoping for sooner." Sam nodded as he and Dean began separating food onto the paper plates the restaurant left in the plastic bag.

"I-I wasn't sure what you liked, so I kind of just got a bit of everything." Sam told her as Dean took a bite of the fried rice. Sam gave him a pointed look, before Dean got the meaning and walked a plate over to Kate. She'd started to push herself up only to have him hold her plate before her.

"Thank-Thank you." She told him softly resting back against the pillows. "thank you guys for-for helping me, and being at the hospital. I- I appreciate it. You don't have to do all of this." She said her voice loud for Sam to hear her.

"Nonsense." Dean answered as he sat across from his brother. "I mean you didn't ask to have a run in with Meg. Technically that one was on us, we were the ones that pissed her off. We should be the ones apologizing to you." Dean said in between bites.

Sam scoffed at his brother with a shake of his head. "It's really the least we could do for you, Kate. I mean Dean does have a fair point. You were attacked because of being around us…" He agreed with his big brown eyes turning on her. Kate blinked slowly almost falling into the hypnotic stare, but she snapped out of it quickly.

"I don't blame you guys." She responded. "Monsters, Ghosts and apparently demons are out there. They hurt people. It's just what they do." She shrugged at her lame reasoning. "Anyways, how was researching at the library, because I got nada online." She said changing the subject to something they could actually take action on. They had come to the conclusion this morning that after the attack, Meg was probably long gone by now.

"Actually, I found a photo of the original painting at the library- this assistant was only too happy to help. He seemed a little off, mentally, if you know what I mean." Sam said getting side tracked.

"What do you mean original?" Kate asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The painting has changed, guys." Sam told them pulling out the photo. He turned it right side up and, handed it to Dean across from him. "In the one at the auction house, the dad is looking down. The painting here, the dad's looking out."

A pause passed where Dean looked down at the picture before standing and bringing it over to Kate. Sam went on to explain what she'd already remembered of the dad killing everyone using the straight razor. She looked over the photo seeing the differences immediately. "Look. The painting in the painting. It's different." She agreed.

"Alright. So, what? We think Daddy dearest's ghosts is trapped in the painting and, he's handing out Colombian neckties, like he did with his family?" Dean asked.

"Well, yeah. It- it seems like it, but supposedly his bones have already been dusted so, how are we gonna stop him?" Sam asked.

"Unless it's not him…" Kate trailed off. The boys paused looking over to her from the other end of the room.

"What do you mean unless it's not him?" Dean asked. "Who else could it be?"

Kate looked up from her laptop she'd opened and tried to research anything on the other members of the family, only to find nothing. "what about the mom? Or the children?"

"Eh. Seems like a stretch." Dean said with an skeptical expression.

"Yeah, so far the only one that's moving in the painting is the dad." Sam pointed out.

"You just said he was cremated- how is it possible that he's killing people when he should be at rest then?" Kate pressed on. "The least we could do is research into the other family members and cross them off the list. I had her father put a hold on the piece for the Art Association of America so it's not as if anyone owns the painting right now- no one's in any real danger." She finished.

The boys looked to be considering her words carefully, before Dean interrupted the silence, "Alright, well either way; If the dad's position has changed, and the portrait in the portrait has changed maybe there's other clues leading us to who it is."

"What? Like a Da Vinci code deal?" Sam asked.

Dean paused staring at Sam, "uhh- I-I don't know. I'm still waiting for the movie to come out on that one. Either way we've got to get back in to see that painting. Which is a good thing because it gives you some more time to crush on your girlfriend."

Kate paused remembering Sam kind of blew up on Dean for continuing to push him at Sarah. "Dean, Can- can I talk to you? Outside?" Sam asked stiffly. Sam got up and moved out on the landing through the front door. Dean sent Kate a smirk as he followed suit.

It was then that Kate finally began to dig into her food. She plugged her headphones into her laptop trying to block out any and all noise coming from the other side of the door. She didn't want to insert herself into the brotherly fights they pair usually had. She simply didn't think it would do any good- not too mention just make her stay with them more awkward. As she slid her plate onto the night stand next to the bed she watched Dean return into the room.

"Sorry, Sam gets touchy with certain subjects." Dean explained as Kate pulled out one headphone. Kate just nodded not knowing what exactly to say, she hadn't thought it was a great idea for Dean to be pushing Sam into dating, but then again. She wasn't one to give out dating advice- it had definitely been more than a few months since she'd gone out.

"How're you feeling?" He asked sitting at the end of the bed.

"Eh. Tired." She told him honestly. "Well, I mentioned to Sam that it probably isn't a good idea for you to go traipsing around up the stairs to get to your room, and… given that your room has one bed I figured you wouldn't mind if he took it, huh?" Kate looked at Dean with surprise- she knew they were feeling guilty, but she didn't think they felt that responsible.

"Uhhh…" she trailed off.

"That is, if your comfortable with it." He added quickly. "This way you have someone to help if you need it overnight, and you don't have to walk the stairs. You're technically already in a bed, so… I just figured it'd be easier this way."

Kate shrugged not really coming up with a reason not to other than the fact that she'd be a bundle of nerves around him and probably won't sleep a second across from Dean Winchester.

"Great, 'cause I already sent Sam to grab your bags. Trust me, he's actually overjoyed to get his own room. He hasn't had one in so long, and I was my idea, so don't feel like your imposing any. " Dean said standing as he grabbed her plate to toss in the trash. Kate simply nodded trying to keep up with his thought process.

Sam came through the door with her two duffel bags, his face covered in a worried expression, "We gotta go. Now." As he spoke he dropped her nags quickly onto the table.

"What? Why?" Dean asked confused.

"Sarah's dad sold the painting. We have to go. The person could very well already be dead by now." Kate gasped completely forgetting the small detail of Evelyn- the old woman that had bought the painting after the Telescas. Damnit. So much for that hold Mr. Blake had put on the portrait. She thought as she watched the boys jump into action with sorting out they're weapons quickly before they left with a quick good bye. Kate heard the deafening sound of silence as she the impala pealed out of the parking lot, carrying the boys towards the danger.

* * *

 **Thanks all for reading! Your views are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Provenance:Part 2

**Thank you to all those that viewed the last chapter. As you've noticed I'm sure, I did skip over episode 18, and went right into episode 19:Provenance however I wanted to make it clear that it had been a while of Kate trying to figure out her way home. Alone, before she begins to go with the flow of the 'show'. I was gonna wait a little longer to post it, but given that it is a a part two of the last chapter and it's all set to be posted I figured it wouldn't hurt to upload it now. Anyway for this episode I decided to break it up into to two parts because... well it was A LOT longer than the first one- but, I figured that kinda made up for skipping over Something Wicked. The next chapter of Dead Man's Blood will hopefully be out next week. I'm working on finishing a few things up with it, then I have to look it over for any errors and what not, but I doubt I'll be able to get to it this weekend. Work tends to get crazy over the weekend. Thanks again all!**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read and especially to those that choose to review.**

 **Chapter 3: Provenance: Part 2**

* * *

Kate had attempted to wait up for the boys, but she must've passed out at some point, because before she knew it. It was morning and Dean laid across from her in the other twin bed, his arm draped over his torso in an uncomfortable looking position. He was sprawled out on top of the black and white blankets still dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday. Kate took the time to over look his features, he looked relaxed in comparison to how he was when awake. Her eyes moved over his angled forehead and over the closed eyes- his expression was peaceful. Her eyes lingered over his pouty lips and idly wondered how they'd feel against her own, but she shook herself from her thoughts as she made a move to stand from the bed. She grit her teeth in pain, and tried to contain her groan. Her abdomen was throbbing with a dull ache. "oh god." She whispered as she walked towards the bathroom.

The doctors had wrapped up her mid-section tightly with what looked like ace bandage wrap, so it was going to be challenging to get it all off. Setting foot in the bathroom she wasn't the least bit surprised to see the disco-like décor all over the place. The black and white tiles caused her mind to picture it like an optical illusion, but Kate reminded herself to start the shower and get undressed. She groaned as she pulled her shirt off, and slid her jeans down her legs.

Heaving a sigh she began to remove the tape and bandages from around her ribs moving downwards closer to her wound. The doctor said that she'd suffered from a bruised rib, but that was the least of her worries. Unwinding the dressing from her body she stared in the oversized mirror above the sink and found the bruising the doctor had mentioned she'd see. She took note of the gash needing five stitches, her color was back in her skin, and her blue eyes looked much less tired than they had yesterday when she'd seen her reflection in the hospital. With a sigh she stripped herself of her underwear and bra before setting foot in the shower. The lukewarm spray felt like heaven to her body. She felt as though she hadn't had a shower in a week, but in actuality it had only been like three days- however the sweat from being wrapped up was causing her to feel far more gross than she actually was. Using a light amount of bar soap that the hotel offered she washed her body trying to avoid her wound as much as possible. Kate also made a half-hearted attempt to run her fingers through her hair in substitute of a brush.

Quickly cutting the water off she realized she'd forgotten the duffle with her clothes she inwardly groaned biting her lip nervously. Yanking the curtain back she took a cautious step out of the tub and wrapped one of the towels from the hotel within reach around herself. It was a stiff, and scratchy white towel that felt as though they'd been left there from the last guests.

Before she thought twice and lost her nerve she pulled the door open quietly- still half hoping Dean was sleeping and, stepped out. Her feet hit the grey carpet surprised by the softness of it as she tipped toed her way across it towards the linoleum laid out over the kitchenette area.

With a sigh, and shaky hands she made quick work of her zipper as she yanked out a random pair of jeans and, a navy blue tank top, along with a bra and underwear. She turned sharply, and gasped in surprise, only to grip her side in pain. Dean sat at the edge of his bed- his shirt removed and his jeans still half-undone, his bag of clothes still open beside him. Clearly she'd surprised him as much as he surprised her.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled, her eyes moving over his form appreciatively. She could feel her cheeks flushing as she awkwardly stood before him. She knew in order to get back into the bathroom she'd have to cross him. Silently berating herself for not already doing so, she turned away quickly.

"No need to apologize." He grinned at her as he stood quickly doing up his jeans. "I-I thought you'd be in there longer what with your injury and all." Dean was quick to throw on a black tee as he moved in closer towards her. Glancing over her shoulder to find him dressed she turned to face off with him.

Kate was freaking out on the inside, her body simply frozen where she stood- her mind a blank as her eyes moved over Dean's lithe form, and gulped. She felt her breathing quicken as her mind thought back to every single shirtless episode she'd seen, and dirty fanfiction she had read about the man before her.

"Uhm…" She trailed off softly as he moved to stand inches from her.

"Do you want a hug?" She heard his hoarse voice ask. Kate cocked her head back by the weird question, her eyes widening.

"Uhm… what?" She asked her voice quivering.

"Do you want a mug?" Dean asked as he reached around her and pulled his coffee off the table from the brewer behind her. Kate breathed a sigh of relief as she side-stepped around him.

"O-oh. No thank- thank you." She told him as she moved quickly into the bathroom shutting the door behind her quickly, before moving to wrap her wound back up and, putting her clothes on slowly.

By the time she'd exited she heard Sam's voice, "Hey, good to see you up and walking around, Kate. How's the wound?"

Kate shrugged, it still hurt, but it was a lot more bearable than it had been yesterday. "It's alright; definitely better today than it was yesterday." She told him as she glanced up at Dean- now wearing a flannel over the black tee as she passed by him towards the bed she'd taken over from Sam. She placed her duffel bag atop the covers and began sorting out the dirty clothes from the clean ones. "What happened last night though?" She asked changing the subject as she pulled on her denim jacket taking car for the injured side.

Sam and Dean looked over at her after glancing at one another with serious expressions over their similar features. "The lady the painting was sold to was killed." Dean told her.

"I guess it was a family friend of the Blake's that bought it. Sarah was really upset." Sam told her. Kate nodded unsure of what to say, she had hoped that by putting the portrait on hold it wouldn't have been sold, but clearly with money in question… had no shame.

Kate sighed running a hand through her wet hair, she sat back on the bed slowly as she tried to think what to do now. A sudden knock on the door sounded surprising the trio inside. Sarah entered angrily as Sam opened the door, "Hey." He greeted, "Are you alright?"

"No, actually. I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's. Alone, and found her like that." Sarah said. Kate could see her anger written all over her face. Sarah took notice to Kate's presence, but didn't say much- she seemed to angry to form a polite greeting.

"Thank you." Sam said, clearly relieved to be in the clear from dealing with police. Kate remembered that not too long go from this episode Dean was wanted for murder due to a shape shifter problem. She had to bite her cheek from nearly laughing at the fact that things like this were the norm in this place. Time? Universe? She wasn't quite sure what this was exactly.

"Don't thank me." Sarah said interrupting Kate's ridiculous train of thought. "I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell is going on. Who is killing these people?"

The room rang with silence as the trio exchanged uneasy glances. She saw Dean shrug at Sam in a rather nonchalant way.

"What." Sam corrected.

"What?" Sarah asked now confused.

"It's not a who. It's 'what' is killing those people." He told her. Sarah's further confused face displayed that she wasn't grasping what Sam was trying to tell her. "Sarah. You saw that painting move." He finished.

Sarah looked more and more uneasy as the realization dawned on her. "No. No. I was-I was seeing things." She began, her brain clearly trying to come up with something- anything other than what she actually saw. "It's impossible." She finished with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, well. Welcome to our world." Dean interrupted rather bluntly.

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy, but we think that the painting is haunted." Sam told her, also bluntly. Kate inwardly groaned, the boys weren't very good at easing people into the existence of monsters and what not.

Kate watched as Sarah's eyes watered, and she was adamantly trying to refuse the existence of anything Supernatural. "You're joking." She rationalized, then she took a look at the trio before her. Her eyes moved over Sam's serious expression, and Dean before resting on Kate.

"You're- You're not joking." She said finally. Kate watched her reign in her emotions as she muttered, "God, the guys I go out with."

"Sarah. Think about it." Kate began as she slowly stood from the bed, with an arm wrapped around her mid-section. "Evelyn, The Telescas. There have been other's before them. Where ever this thing goes, people die. We just want to stop it from happening ever again." She explained.

Sarah paused taking in Kate's injured form. "Is- Is this what you guys do? You fight the things that go bump in the night?"

"Not exactly." Sam chuckled.

"We don't get paid." Dean muttered from behind him.

"Well, Mazel Tov." She muttered, eyeing him reproachfully. "Well, I guess you better show me what exactly is that you do." She told Sam suddenly as she moved around him towards the door. "I'm coming with you."

"What? No. You should just go home. Sarah, this stuff can get dangerous and-." Sam cut himself off, clearly unsure if he wanted to approach this subject. "and, I don't want you getting hurt."

A pause passed as Dean glanced down at the laptop he was on. Kate looked around the hotel room trying to pretend she was interested in the 70s décor.

"Look, you guys are probably crazy." Sarah said with an air of contempt, "But, if you're actually right about this then, my dad and I were the one's that got these people killed."

"No-." Sam began as he moved in closer towards Sarah.

"We sold these people that painting, and then my dad sold it again. If you're right, then it's our fault they died." She said before taking a steadying breath. "Look, I'm not saying I'm not scared; because I am scared as hell-." Join the club. Kate thought begrudgingly she was too, she just didn't have the luxury of showing it. "But, I'm not going to run and hide either." Sarah finished before walking to the door, and opening it. "So are we going or what?" She asked as she made her exit. The boys looked to one another stunned, while Kate smirked to herself.

"Sam." Dean spoke up from the silence. "Marry that girl." Kate snorted out a laugh as she pulled up her duffel bag up from the bed.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Dean asked as he grabbed his leather jacket.

"I'm working the case, Dean." Kate replied as she made a move to step around him.

"No. You're walking injured, you've been benched." He told her. Was that a football reference? She asked herself with a slight smirk.

"You're ridiculous if you think I'm going to just sit here, while someone else dies, again." She tacked on the last word bitterly given that she'd had a plan in place to spare the old woman her life, but it didn't work out.

"Hey, no ones dying-."

"People already have." She argued, then she sighed at his stubborn expression. "I'll level with you, kay? I won't go out and do any heavy lifting. Just research." At his lack of agreement she added. "C'mon what could happen during the day? The only thing that's out to get me is demons… apparently." She told him. "Not a haunted painting. Not a ghost."

He gave her a look with his mouth set in a hard line, "Alright, fine. Just- just stay close." Kate rolled her eyes as he took her duffel from her and followed her out.

After checking the painting, the guys pointed out that Kate was right, the painting in the painting was different. Dean looked to see it was now a picture of a crypt, of course the show didn't go into in depth detail about which graveyard the Mausoleum was in. So with that in mind they split up Sarah and Sam took the impala and Dean and Kate too her car. They spent nearly all afternoon checking graveyard after graveyard.

"I'm starting to think this ghost id just jerking us around." Dean grumbled from beside Kate. She chuckled with a shake of her head.

"It's not like the ghost can give you gps co-ordinates to it's grave marker." Kate told him.

"Yeah, well something other than a picture would work. A name of the cemetery would be better than this." He continued to grumble. Kate saw a rather large stone house built up over the headstones surrounding it.

"Hey." She said with a tap to Dean's bicep. He looked to her before she nodded in that direction. "I'll call Sam." Dean said once they realized they found it. Her and Dean waited around for the arrival of Sam and Sarah with some idle chatter.

"So, Kate… Where're you from?" He asked. It hit her that she hadn't ever really talked about herself with the boys.

"I'm from Springfield, Massachusetts." Although admittedly she was living about an hour away in North Grafton for College.

"You're an East Coast girl then, huh?" Dean asked with a look in her direction.

"What of it?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing. It's- It's just that Meg is supposedly from Massachusetts as well."

"If you have something to say than just say it, Dean." Kate told him quickly becoming aggravated.

"It's just an interesting fact, is all." Dean told her holding his hands up as if to fend her accusing tone off. She huffed rolling her eyes at him.

"If I were a demon you think I'd have let her stab me?" Kate asked him exasperatedly. It was clear now that even through the time she's spent with Dean over the last few days he and, Sam still had their guards up with her.

Dean chuckled slightly, a smile breaking through his stoic features "No. I really don't think you would have." Ah, so it's Sam that's paranoid. She thought looking back towards the entrance of the graveyard in time to see the Impala driving up the gravel road. She tried to remember when he'd been investigating Meg, and everything that took place because he didn't look into her before hand. She could understand why he was so untrusting.

"Hey, you found it?" Sam asked as he got out and slammed the creaky metal door.

"Could you drive her any rougher, Sam? You know they made a brake pedal for a reason." Dean snapped at him with a concerned expression for his precious baby.

Kate snorted shaking her head, "Like you're one to comment on anybody's driving with the way you've been whipping my car up and down these streets."

Sam sent her a quick smile before they all moved on to the Merchant family crypt. Dean cut the chains off the door, the padlock falling to the dirt with a thud. Sam and Dean pushed open the heavy door to see the threshold covered in cobwebs. Kate was grateful to not be the first person entering. Standing in the small, dirty cement building sent a chill through Kate- she felt inherently wrong. As though invading someone's home. Four urns lined the mantel underneath some carved out nooks in the cement wall. Each nook contained something seemingly personal to the person that was now dust in vases at the base of it. Everything appeared to be covered with an inch of dust and spider webs

"Okay, that right there is the creepiest thing I have ever seen." Sarah stated as she looked into the farthest nook. Each of them were covered with glass as to preserve the object within.

"It was a sort of tradition at the time. Whenever a child died- they'd preserve the kid's favorite toy in a glass case to leave it near the headstone, or- or in a crypt."

Dean was looking around the place with a determined expression as Sarah and Sam droned on. "What is it?" Kate asked him.

"You notice anything strange here?" He asked suddenly taking a step back t see the four urns as a whole.

"Uhm, where so I start?" Sarah asked sarcastically, much to Sam's amusement.

"No, that- that's not what I meant." Dean told her. "There's only four urns-."

"Yeah, the mom and the kid's." Kate said coming up. She'd forgotten the dad actually hadn't been cremated. She was starting to wonder if she remembered things right or not. It had been a few years since she'd seen the episodes of the first season all the way through.

"Daddy dearest isn't here." Dean replied with a pointed look to her.

"Then where is he?" Sam asked aloud.

"Well there's only one way to find that out." Dean said with a smirk as he walked out. Kate followed him remembering he had her keys.

"Where're you going?" Sam called as he and Sarah still stood at the entrance to the Mausoleum.

Dean didn't respond he just grinned as he climbed into the driver side of Kate's red car. She rolled her eyes speeding up her walk to get in the passenger side. "Where are we going?" She asked him.

Within 20 minutes and using Kate's gps on her blackberry she and Dean pulled up to the town hall. "You're going to find out where Isiah Merchant is buried from here?" She asked.

"Yep." He told her simply as he reached back and pulled his duffel bag that he placed in the back seat of her car.

"How? Don't you need to be his family-?" She cut herself off as he pulled a small tin box from the bag and flicked the lid open on it's hinges. Kate was privy to the assortment of ids Dean kept on him. "Not when you're an Private Investigator." He told her.

"You're not dressed like a PI." She pointed out, bluntly. She was mildly disappointed not to get to see him in a suit.

"We're undercover." Was all he said as he climbed out of the car. Kate tried to follow him in a hurried fashion, but her side throbbed painfully as if reminding her of her close call with the real Supernatural. She huffed moving slower, more gently.

"I don't have an ID, Dean."

"They won't even ask to see it." He told her with a shrug, "You're walking injured." He added as he held the door open for her. Dean marched purposefully up to the information desk and explained quickly that they were searching for the death records for a cold case they were working on. The woman looked him up and down, clearly not really believing him when she shook her head. Kate watched him try again only to get no where.

She stepped up smiling kindly. "Please. It's for a wealthy family here in town, they did this genealogy thing online, and traced their ancestry back to the 1900s and found out they're great, great grandfather was accused of a crime. We're here to look into it for them. He's the PI, I'm just his research assistant. You'd be doing me a real favor of not having to go online to look all this up." She said before glancing back at Dean and leaning in closer over the counter, "Not to mention, he can be a real dick when he doesn't get his way. I'm tired of having to clean up his messes- especially with the clients." She whispered lowly. Kate was cradling her arm in closer to her side, making it rather obvious she was injured.

The older woman with a short curly red hair looked back at Dean from over her glasses, "Alright." The woman relented as she handed a key off to Kate. "I've been there, honey. You'll only be an assistant for ungrateful jerks for so long. Hope you open up your own practice someday." The woman glanced at Dean with contempt as she turned back to her paperwork behind her.

"I don't know what you said to her but it worked like a charm." Dean muttered as he took the key from Kate. "I knew I kept you around for some reason there, Katie." He chuckled out.

She rolled her eyes as she followed Dean into the hall of records. The pair stepped into the room cluttered with floor to ceiling shelves of records upon records.

"Oh god." Kate muttered rolling her eyes. This was going to take forever.

"Alright, why don't we split up?" Dean asked. "You take that side, and I'll start over here. We can meet in the middle." Kate nodded quickly as she took off towards the opposite end. She was trying to wrack her brain to think of the little girl's name, but nothing was coming to her- she didn't think they'd actually ever mentioned it. She wanted to do some research on the girl, but the name just wasn't coming to her.

Mary Merchant? Meghan Merchant? She remembered that it started with an M- which she only remembered from eating M&Ms when she'd seen the episode the first time and equated the big and bad ghost to an M&M candy. Damnit. She thought angrily as she combed through the shelves looking for the M column. Her short work-study in her schools library taught her a few things about shelving and organization. She noted that the files were organized by last names. She reached the M's finally after going up and down the aisles quickly. Dean was still combing the shelves 2 aisles down from her. She grabbed all the files with the name Merchant scrawled across it and carried them to a nearby table calling out to Dean. He stood over her from behind.

"You found it? That was fast." He finished as he took the vacant seat besides her. Kate nodded as she slid some file in his directions.

"These are all under the name Merchant. We need to get specific. Do you remember the first names of the family?" She asked.

She watched Dean looking like he was straining to think. "Isiah, and Mary were the parents names." He told her more assured than she had anticipated. With that in mind both of them began scouring the record laid before them. After a few minutes Dean had an 'A-ha' moment as he slammed his finger down on the papers.

"Isiah Merchant. Body was turned over to the state, so as to not disturb the eternal rest of his family, he was buried at the states expense in the New Paltz Rural Cemetery." Dean looked proud of himself as he grinned down at Kate.

"This is one of these, 'job well done- pat yourself on the back' moments, isn't it?" she asked, clearly underwhelmed.

"Shut up." Dean muttered with a sour expression. He folded up the paper and made a move to exit, but paused when Kate snatched the folder and began looking through the other papers there.

"What're you doing?" Dean asked her confused.

"Hang on. I-I want to see something." She muttered to him. Kate continued flipping through the file marked Merchant. She scrolled through the paperwork glancing over things quickly. She finally found it the certificate of adoption in the file. Melanie Merchant. The show in the end recognized the big bad ghost to be the little girl in the portrait- not Isiah.

Kate read quickly that the had been adopted from the New Paltz poor house where her parents were mysteriously found murdered in their bed. These records were a lot more thorough than the show had been- the girl had been born in 1900, and within the first five years of life had lost everything- her father died at the tender age of three thus cutting off the family income. It wasn't written, but Kate assumed the mother got remarried given that it was a couple that had been murdered from the newspaper clippings she gathered.

"Look." Kate said as she pointed down to the newspaper article.

"What?" Dean muttered with a dramatic eye roll.

"It's the little girl. There's no way it could be anyone else." Kate muttered to him as they leaned over the article.

"No way." Dean huffed out with a quick shake of his head.

"Think about it, Dean." Kate began slowly as she shook her hair from her face glancing up at him. "Her mother, and step father were murdered in the poor house the same way as all these recent ones were."

Dean's eyes moved over her face seeing her serious expression. "But- but the little girl was cremated. How can it be her? What's still keeping her here?" He asked his eyebrows turning down together in thought.

Kate remembered the doll hair, but was unsure how to explain it. "No. No way. It's gotta be Isiah." Dean said with a shake of his head. "It's the only one that makes sense."

None of this makes sense. Kate thought begrudgingly, her own situation flashing through her mind. She was growing frustrated with her lack of leads to take her back home. Kate scrolled through the articles and pictures before her again, but she paused over the portrait photos.

"The doll." She muttered, acting as though it had just occurred to her. "Dean. The doll. It- It's made in her image. Look."

"I-. No, thank you. I hate dolls." He told her as his eyes glanced away from the photo she held to him.

"Cut it out. Just shut up, and look." She told him snapping. Dean finally took the photo from Kate and stared at it.

"I see a doll." He told her clueless.

"Look at the hair. The hair." Kate told him, with some exaggeration on the last word. She watched his eyes glance from the doll to the girl and back again.

"They used the kid's real hair?" He snapped finally putting it all together. Kate nodded solemnly, "Man, that's so creepy…" He trailed off. His expression becoming distant before he shrugged non-chalantly. "Human remains though… I suppose it could work the same way as bones." Kate nodded slowly. With that the par began to move out of the chairs, leaving the file strewn about the table.

As they moved away Kate heard a noise, she jumped turning around. Dean halting his steps immediately. "Did-did you hear that?" She asked softly.

Dean simply nodded wordlessly with a focused expression as he glanced around at the shelves they were surrounded by.

"You left all this out?" A familiar voice called, Kate was surprised to hear the woman from the front desk at the other end of the room by the table she and, Dean were just at. "C'mon…" The woman grumbled. Kate paused as she felt guilt eating at her.

"We did leave everything out back there." She told Dean softly. Dean sent her a glare, but she moved forwards all the same towards the woman. "Yeah, sorry we weren't done quite-." Upon exiting the aisle her and, Dean went down she found her pressed against the wall by her throat.

"Yes, you are." The older, rotund woman seethed. Her onyx eyes sent a chill of fear up Kate's spine, she froze only remembering the pain she felt at the stab from Meg the last tie she'd tangled with Demon's. More of them? She thought her eyes widened when she watched Dean jump into action, he grabbed the demon at the back of the neck and yanked her from Kate.

The woman's head smashed into the end of the tall wooden shelves before she rebounded with an unseen strength on Dean. "Winchester." She seethed, her black eyes wide. Kate gasped as she side stepped out of the way of the demon.

Dean was pinned back against the wall now, face first. "Protecting her, huh?" The demon asked through clenched teeth as Dean made a valiant attempt to fight it off. Kate froze, still having a hard time believing this was all real. "Too bad it's gonna be what get's you killed." She whispered into Dean's ear rather loudly. The woman slammed his forehead against the wall roughly. Kate watched a cut appear as she yanked his head back from the wall bending his neck at an painfully awkward angle

Kate's shaky hands wrapped around the excess change in her pocket- it was random, but she remembered after being on the shooting range for a while prior to getting her license to carry the instructor told her that even the most seemingly useless things could be used as a weapon, so with that she yelled out, "Hey, head's or tails?" She finished, her voice displaying way more confidence than she felt. With that said, the demon had turned around and locked his black eyes on her, sufficiently dropping Dean to the ground.

Kate was sent the change soaring through the air as the demon made a move towards her. Kate was hoping- pretty much- on her life that the basic human instinct to flinch was strong enough to over ride the demon's control.

She lucked out. The older, short curly haired woman before her flinched as her eyes were pelted with coins. Kate took the opportunity to take off down the aisle at lightening speed-even with her abdomen screaming in protest. She was hoping to give Dean time to recover and get away.

"I don't think so." She heard the woman growl and, without missing a beat Kate felt something grab her shirt and yank her back. The strength the demon had was impressive given the person it was currently possessing. Kate gasped in pain as she was slammed against one of the shelves full of files.

"What do you want from me?!" Kate yelled in fear as the demon looked her over.

"I thought it was obvious. We want you gone. You pose too much of a threat to our-."

"Plans! Yeah, I gathered that. What is it that you think I know?" Kate asked, fear audibly in her tone.

The demon grinned at her, "Don't play coy with me. It's not attractive on you, Kate." Kate's eyebrows turned down now. The demon knew her name. She wondered what else they knew about her.

Before the demon could answer she watched Dean appear from no where. He slammed his body roughly against the woman, thus dropping Kate to her feet painfully. The woman was shoved across the aisle and Kate watched as the unsteady shelves began rock.

"Kate. Kate! Go!" Dean's voice rang out as he yanked her with him dodging the falling paperwork, and books. Kate was yanked forwards as Dean slipped between the quickly collapsing shelves. Silence rang through the room- the woman- demon thing was momentarily trapped under the mountain of shelves. The pair was dropped down to the ground after tripping over papers and books strewn about the place. Kate found herself pinned under Dean, she groaned as the pain registered in her brain.

"Fuck." She hissed out as Dean pushed himself up on his arms and glanced down to her stomach. She scrabbled at the tank top and pulling it up slightly.

"Your stitches." Dean muttered as he pushed himself up quickly. Kate could feel the warm, wet blood that was seeping out from a part that was torn. "Damnit." Dean cursed, "We can fix that back at the hotel." He finished.

"What?" Kate yelped with widened eyes. "No. Just-just drop me back off at the hospital."

"We don't have time for that now. C'mon." With Dean's word being final he pulled her up and assisted her in walking through the now empty lobby and into the passenger seat of her car.

Maybe twenty minutes after that, Kate found herself standing over a small fire in the graveyard as Dean set the doll ablaze starting with the hair. Dean had made a make shift bandage with adding more ace wrapping around her abdomen until they could get to the hotel. "Did Sam really go back to the house to double check that the painting was neutralized- so to speak?" Kate asked. "Was it really necessary after burning bot, Isiah's body, and the doll?"

"Yeah, well. He's more of a 'better to be safe than sorry' type of guy." Dean said shortly, as he slammed her back door after tossing his duffel bag into the car.

Kate paused staring at him from over the top of the car. "What?" He asked her.

Kate quirked an eyebrow up at him., "Are- are you okay?" She asked feeling weird. After all the bonding they'd done in the last 24 hours she was surprised at his gruff attitude. She figured it might've been because of her freezing up when the demon came at them back in the hall of records or it was simply because of whatever plans the demon implicated she knew about. For him and his brother. She was thinking the latter.

"Peachy." He told her before ducking down into the driver's side. "You getting in or what?" He hollered before turning on some classic rock music over the stereo and, cranking it up loudly. Kate grimaced as her side throbbed getting into the car and heading off in the direction of the hotel. She wasn't sure which she was dreading more. Dean trying to sew up her torn wound, or the answers she was going to have to figure out when Dean began asking the right questions.

* * *

 **Thanks all for reading! Your views are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Dead Man's Blood:Part 1

**Thank you to all those that viewed the last chapter. Apologies for how long it's been, I literally had typed out the whole chapter for this Episode and then some how when I had to switch my hard drive to a new laptop, I completely lost everything- luckily I had posted the other chapters, and had them saved in the Doc Manager- otherwise I wouldn't even have copies of the original 3 chapters Anyways, once it got deleted I made the attempt to re-write it, but... I kept hitting the ever dreaded block. Anyways upon re-watching Supernatural recently I was able to sit down and punch this out. This is only part one of this chapter, the next one will be taking a turn away from the story line momentarily- we're gonna be following Kate on her own lead, away from the boys for a bit.**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read and especially to those that choose to review.**

 **Chapter 4: Dead Man's Blood:Part 1**

* * *

Kate sat in the 'Home Cooking' Nebraskan diner with Sam and Dean- she'd been with them for the past week since New York. She was clearly wanted by the demons which made the Winchesters want to keep her close. Dean however, hadn't really changed his attitude towards her. He'd made it known to her that he was suspicious when cleaning and re-stitching her now almost healed stab wound. He'd asked her very seriously if she had any clue what the demon had been referring to. Kate simply shook her head; she didn't want to foretell the future to him- not now.

"Alright, dude. Not a single decent lead in Nebraska." Dean said seriously as he folded his paper and put it back with the other sections on the table before him. "What do you got?" He asked, his deadpanned expression facing off with Sam who'd been busy looking into the neighboring states as well as the Nebraskan paper via the internet. "After scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota- here; A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane, and survived." Sam said as he gestured on his computer screen.

"Well, that sounds more like- That's incredible than- uh- Twilight Zone." Dean countered as he took a sip from his coffee.

"You know… we could just keep heading east?" Dean suggested causing Kate to choke on the water she was drinking- rather ostentatiously. Dean glanced in her direction quizzically while Sam sent her one of concern. She'd rather not visit the city given the Demon's were probably still stationed there looking for her.

"You alright there, Kate?" Sam asked. She nodded quickly swallowing a bite of her egg. "You-you've been- I don't know- off lately. Ever since we left New York, actually." He glanced between her and Dean. "You both have." He trailed off. Kate had assumed that Dean would have told Sam about everything- she wondered to herself several times why Sam hadn't asked her about it- but, clearly she was finding out now that Dean had kept it to himself.

"C'mon man, you didn't." Sam muttered as a look of realization came over him. He sent Dean a hard disapproving look.

"I didn't what?" Dean asked his eyebrows going up in surprise at the sudden change in Sam. Sam didn't answer, he just pointedly looked over Kate whose head reared back and her face gave him an annoyed expression at the once over.

The sudden realization hit both her, and Dean at once. "I didn't-. We never-." Dean began as Kate quickly yelped out a "No."

"Then why're you-?" Sam paused mid-question looking between the two. "Whatever, I don't wanna know. Just apologize or whatever." He finished as he went back to typing away while taking a bite of his bagel."

Kate glanced over at Dean, still feeling awkward at the mere suggestion from Sam of them hooking up. He glanced away from her as her eyes met his. A silence passed between them before Dean leaned over the table changing the subject immediately, "What else you got?"

Sam huffed running a hand through his shaggy hair, "A man in Colorado, Local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home." Sam read from the screen before him.

"Elkins, I know that name." Dean muttered as Sam continued Dean reached down and pulled out John's journal.

"It doesn't ring a bell." Sam muttered. Kate quickly recalled the old hunter that was mostly responsible for hunting the last of the vampires- or so they thought. Little did they know, "Sounds like the police don't know what to think- first, they thought it was a bear attack, and now? They found signs of a robbery." Sam finished.

"Daniel Elkins is a hunter. Or… _was._ " Kate interrupted- quickly correcting herself. Dean and Sam both paused in what they were doing now both fully turning their attention to Kate. "I-I worked with him. Once." She said quickly covering her tracks. She didn't want the boys asking too many questions about who he was- questions she really didn't know the answers to. "We-we were hunting vampires." She told them simply.

"Vampires?" The boys asked in unison. Kate nodded her face serious.

"Here." Dean said as he spun the journal around- He tapped his finger down on the center of the open book. Kate glanced down to see _D. Elkins_ scrawled across the paper in some hurried hand-writing. She knew that it was John Winchester's journal.

"You really think it's the same Elkin's?" Sam asked with a glance up to Dean and then over to Kate.

"It's a Colorado area code." Dean shrugged. "We've definitely checked out others for a lot less." With that settled the trio finished up their food and made quick work headed southeast towards Colorado. Luckily for them, the address was posted in the story that was run online so finding the house was easy.

Kate, Sam and Dean had pulled into the nearby motel where they'd decided it would be less conspicuous to just use one vehicle. Kate knew baby was the better choice when you needed stealth. Kate elected to stay behind in the car while the boys went to investigate the Elkin's house. If memory served her correct, then she knew they'd had a tail on them from when the left the motel. As if on cue she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand at attention after hearing a branch snap off in the distance, Kate let out a sigh as she slowly moved to exit the Impala.

Quickly withdrawing the gun from her waistband she moved through the thickened trees around her towards the danger, _This is crazy._ She thought to herself as she continued forwards slowing down now. _Who runs towards the danger?_ She paused upon hearing another snap of a branch closer behind her. Jumping she turned just in time to see a hulking figure coming towards her at running speed. The gun was knocked out of her hand as she crashed into a nearby tree. She groaned in protest as her side ached dully. _Thankfully that healed for the most part._ She thought as she tried to push herself up from the snow covered ground. The cold snow seemed to pull her out of dazed stupor.

"Who're you?" A male's voice questioned as she watched him bend to pick up her weapon leaving her defenseless now. She recognized that voice though. Papa Winchester was in town early apparently. She stared up at him, taking in the similar face structure; his eyes were dark, matching his dark hair. His face displayed the life he'd lived, the Hunter's life weighed on his facial features heavily. His eyes were tired, undoubtedly from sleepless nights; a scar ran from just below his right eyebrow to just below the cheekbone. His face was similar to Dean's- particularly with the five o'clock shadow, but had the eyes of Sam.

Kate was stuck in her position now though- she wasn't supposed to know him, and he clearly didn't know who she was. How the hell was she supposed to answer that? She remained silent trying to think of anything to say, until she settled on asking him the same thing.

"Oh, I don't think so sweetheart. I asked first. Who are you?" Kate didn't know what else to do other than try and take her gun back. She knew she was facing a losing battle. _This is John-freaking-Winchester._ She thought to herself as she moved faster than she'd ever had before to try and tackle him to the ground. He made a move to side step her attack but she managed to catch the elder man around the middle and push him against the tree behind him. He grunted upon impact, but wrapped his arms around the back of hers and twisted her so she faced away from him and slammed her into the tree, she could feel her lip split open upon impact with the rough bark. _Damnit_. She cursed inwardly.

Kate let out a noise of frustration trying to push him off her. "I'm only going to ask you, one more time. Who the hell are you?" The sound of a gun cocking behind made her freeze.

"Okay, okay…" She trailed off only to be cut off but a shout from further behind her.

"Hey! Let her go!" It was Dean's voice. She felt her shoulders relax as John released her and turned to face off with his son's.

"Dad?" Sam asked, shock was clear in his voice as Kate quickly turned to face the scene now. Dean's dominant hand still had his gun out, but it was quickly lowered to his side as he stared between the pair. Comprehension seemed to overcome John's features. "She's with you?" He asked.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other as they nodded in answer.

"Hey Kate, you alright?" Dean asked her with a nod in her direction.

"I've had worse." Kate croaked out with a hard glance John's way. She was still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry," John began with a look Kate's way. "I uh-I tailed you guys here, but I didn't see anyone with you. I'd just assumed that she was one of _them_. That you were also after what I came here for."

"Which is what?" Kate asked, all the while she knew. John glanced her way and simply said, "Not here." His attention turned back to the boys, "You got something for me?" He asked quickly getting to the point.

Dean held bloodied piece of paper in his hand, it looked like it had etchings on it. "It's the location and combination of P.O box." He replied. Kate watched an annoyed expression over come Sam's features as Dean just handed it over without question.

"What's it for?" Sam asked breaking the silence as John looked over the paper with calculating eyes.

"Damnit. There's no way he held it in a P.O box." John muttered. "He had it here the whole time." He finished frustrated.

"Held what, dad?" Sam questioned again, more annoyed.

"While you guys were in there, did you see a gun? An antique, a colt revolver?" He asked as he jammed the bloodied note angrily into his pocket.

"We saw a case, but it was empty." Dean answered without question.

"That means they have it." He muttered more to himself then anyone. "We gotta pick up their trail." He finished making a move away from Kate and past the boys, Sam however grabbed his dads arm.

"Wait. You want us to come with you?" he asked confused.

"If Elkin's had it that means that we're close. We have to find this gun."

"Why?" Sam pressed further. Kate could hear the annoyance in John's answers.

"'Cause it's important. That's why." He finished pulling his arm back.

"We don't even know what it is exactly we're dealing with here." Sam argued back moving in front of John to prevent him from walking off.

"They were what Daniel Elkin's killed best."

"Vampires." Kate said from behind the trio of Winchesters.

"Exactly." John said as he turned to stare at her.

"I worked with Elkin's. Once. I was in this area and we took down a small nest, clearly we didn't get them all like we thought." Kate lied easily. John blinked at her, surprised at her admission.

"It doesn't matter now. We need that gun. If we waste anymore time here talking the trail is gonna grow cold. I'm gonna head over to that mail drop to check it out. Maybe Elkin's has some info on the vampires in this area, and he left it."

"We didn't find anything in the house dad, why would-."

"I'm going to check it out. I'll meet up with you boys at the hotel." With that John walked off into the dark.

Sam and Dean shared a glance before looking to Kate, Dean gestured for her to follow as they made their way back to the Impala. She was tired, fighting John off of her took a lot of her physical strength, plus she wasn't exactly back at full capacity yet.

The guys decided they'd catch what little shut eye they could so Kate left the boys at the car, and marched over to her room. Making quick work of cleaning up her lip, with the dried blood gone she could see a clear split, with a sigh she threw out the saturated napkin and moved towards her bed in the other room. Laying down she pulled her laptop out she began trying once again to figure out what the hell this was keeping her in this weird world, while researching any nearby psychics.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but before she knew it, there was a banging on her door. Sitting up she found her laptop still open over her legs and, papers with her notes about psychics strewn about her bed. Kate began picking up frantically stuffing it all back in her laptop case messily before opening the door. She found Sam there. "Hey," He greeted with a smile.

"Hi." She replied her greeting curt. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but given her grumpy attitude she assumed it wasn't much, plus the sky was still dark.

"Our dad caught a police call over his scanner. It's the vamps." He explained. Kate reacted quickly remembering now of the couple that got picked up by the nest of vampires. Throwing on her boots she snatched her keys up from the table near the door and moved out behind Sam.

"Hey, you-you okay?" He asked her as the made it down to the parking lot.

"What?" She asked her head snapping to him, "I'm-I'm fine." She replied not wanting to divulge the truth to anyone until she gathered more information about it.

"You're quiet." Sam said as they met the other two men across the parking lot. "I'm fine, Sam." She said shrugging him off as she moved towards her trunk.

"She's coming along?" She heard John question. Everyone seemed to pause at that, her included.

"Got a problem?" She asked him as she opened her trunk and began removing the necessities for hunting vampires. Machete, Knives, and what not.

"Yeah actually. You may be a hunter and all, but I don't know you-."

"Dad." Dean cut in suddenly. "Demon's are after her."

"All the more reason for her not to-." He began. Clearly he did not trust her, and truth be told, Why should he? Kate wondered silently. He didn't know her from a hole in the wall. Sam began speaking, cutting his father off and then they all started talking

"Listen, sir." Kate cut into the steadily building argument; she could sense the tension- particularly between John and Sam. "I get it. You don't know me, but I'm a hunter. This is what I do. I hunt things, I save people." Technically, she wasn't lying about that part, for the last few weeks of her life she was. "And, if these guys took down Elkins, I'm gonna be there to help kill these suckers. It's the least I could do." Alright, well there was the lie, but it might be the only thing that would get herself on this hunt. She knew inevitably the hardest part was going to be keeping track of the lies.

After a long pause between everyone John huffed, "Alright fine." He muttered before closing up his section of the truck that was filled with an assortment of weapons. "The longer we stand here arguing, the colder the trail is gonna get." With that he climbed up into his truck. Kate redoubled her speed as she threw stuff into an empty duffle from her room.

"Hey, get in with us. There's no sense in taking three cars." Dean told her as he and Sam jumped into the impala. Kate looked over her grand prix longing to take it out for a joyride, but she knew that Dean was right. It would be difficult enough hunting with two separate cars, let alone three.

The drive following John didn't take long before Kate found him pulling over along the side of the road- the sun had just started creeping up over the clouds now. He hoped out and said nothing to the trio following behind him- he just waltzed over to what appeared to be a crime scene-cops and an ambulance were all over the now blocked off road.

Sam and Dean got out and waited by the hood, by the time Kate clambered out of the backseat she heard Dean mutter, "Oh, don't tell me it's already starting."

"What's starting?" Sam asked defensively. Dean however ignored him as John walked back over.

"What do you got?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"It was them alright." John started, "Looks like they were heading west." He finished with a glance over his shoulder. "We're gonna have to double back to get around that detour."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam cut in quickly.

"Sam-." Dean cut in sounding tired.

"I just wanna make sure we're going in the right direction." An awkward pause passed briefly, and Dean glanced over at Kate, she really didn't want to get involved in Winchester family drama, but she felt for Dean to be stuck in the middle.

"We are." John assured him lamely.

"How do you know?" Sam pressed. _The tension between the two of them just keeps on building._ Kate thought idly glancing down at the ground, now feeling uncomfortable.

"I found this." John said simply before pulling out what Kate knew to be a vampire fang. Dean moved in closer to take it from his father.

"It's a vampire fang." He said as Sam moved to get a closer look.

"No fangs- teeth. The second set descends when they attack." John explained. He suddenly turned giving Sam a deadpanned expression, "Any more questions?" At Sam's lack of answer John moved on quickly. "Alright, let's get outta here. We're losing daylight and we've got some ground to cover."

John made a condescending remark to Dean about not taking care of the car, but Kate was already swiftly moving back into the backseat. She knew they had a long drive ahead of them so she was half-tempted to sleep in the backseat of the car. However, her plans were derailed when they began driving and Sam started letting loose on his thoughts on his father's way of hunting.

"He keeps us on some crap, need to know deal." Sam ranted as he drove.

"He does what he does for a reason."

"What reason?"

"Our job." Dean said exasperated at the attitude Sam was putting off. "There's no time to argue; there's no margin for error. It's just the way the old man runs things."

Sam scoffed shaking his head, "Maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore." He glanced away from the road back in the mirror as if just remembering Kate was there with them.

"Sorry," He said clearly sheepish about displaying his family's drama so blatantly.

Kate shrugged, "Hey, my family's no picnic either." _I just wish I could reach them._ She thought as a sadness over came her. Her brothers and mother flashed through her mind and she could feel the void in her heart even more now. She missed them terribly, not that she saw them much anyway- once she started her college over an hour away visits back and forth became less and less often. Kate was trying-unsuccessfully to keep her mind from drifting back to them, she knew that she needed to remain focused on the task at hand otherwise she would be as good as dead on this hunt.

Dean's cell phone interrupted her thoughts suddenly, "Yeah dad?" Dean answered.

"Alright. Got it." He replied quickly before hanging up and turning to Sam.

"Pull off the next exit."

"Why?" Sam asked clearly angry.

"I don't know. He didn't say." Dean answered. Kate felt her body being jerked back as Sam hit the gas pedal, passing his father's truck and screeching to a halt blocking his father from driving any further. Kate stared wide eyed, remembering the family fight on the roadway when Sam and John went at it. She looked to Dean unsure how to react as he muttered "Aw, crap. Here we go." He quickly followed Sam out of the car.

After a few moments of shouting and yelling, Kate found the boys climbing back in. Sam was breathing hard in the driver's seat now. It was obvious he was still very angry. She the tension between him and his father had finally built to a boiling point. The silence that permeated the car for the rest of the ride kept things nice and awkward, and Kate was not going to be the one to break the silence.

After what felt like forever, finally, John's truck pulled off the road into a secluded area, covered in trees, as they got out Kate could hear a car rounding up the road. Luckily the driver couldn't see through the thick brush to make out the two cars. The driver was a vampire headed back home to the nest. She knew that the next part of the episode was for the boys to run into the nest guns blazing, and while she didn't pick up a few hunts between Texas to New York she was nowhere near ready to take on an entire nest of vampires.

"Son of a bitch. So they're not afraid of the sun?" Dean asked glancing to his father.

"Yep." Kate responded absently, as she watched the vampire scurry into the barn type hole they hid up in.

"Direct sunlight hurts like nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading, and yeah, they may sleep during the day… doesn't mean they won't wake up." John went on to explain.

"I guess walking right in's not our best option." Dean said with a shrug. All four of them were crouched down to remain out of sight.

"Actually that's the plan." John replied shortly as he moved back towards his truck. While Kate knew that was coming, she dreaded having to fake some bravado when going up against an entire nest of vampires.

Kate huffed as she opened her duffle bag and began pulling things from it. She attached her machete to the belt and began looping it through the belt loops in her jeans when John turned towards them saying, "So you guys really want to know about this colt?"

"Yes sir." Sam answered rather quickly. Kate looked over at their father to find him lost staring up in his truck bed.

"Well, it's just a story… a legend, really. At least I thought it was. I never _really_ believed it, not until I got here. The legend goes that back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night all those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun; a special gun. He made it for a hunter- a man like us, but on horseback. The story goes, he made 13 bullets. This hunter used the gun half a dozen times before he disappeared, and the gun along with him. Until somehow Daniel got his hands on it. They say- They say that this gun can kill anything." John trailed off. By now he had the attention of all three hunter's beside him. Kate- who knew the story was still captivated by the way he told it.

"Kill anything, like supernatural anything?" Dean interrupted, his interest peaked. Kate almost snorted a laugh hearing Dean Winchester utter the word _Supernatural._

"Like the demon." Sam uttered. He finally put his father's plan together in his head. Kate knew it all clicked into place- the secrets, the need to know deal.

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up it's trail, I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing… Find the gun, and we may have it." John finished seriously, his eyes displaying the fierceness he felt, as they moved over Sam, and then Dean before they settled on Kate. "Listen, this- this isn't your fight. If you're going in there to kill vampires then so be it, but I-I'm not expecting you to be gung ho about taking on a whole nest full of vampires, my dear." John told her.

Kate responded to him quickly as she finished stocking up her knives throughout her outfit, "I'm here for Daniel, Mr. Winchester."

"Mr. Winchester was my father, the names John. You can call me by it you know." He told her with a little smirk. With new found determination the boys and John finished up before the quartet moved out across the long farm field and into a side window entering the barn. John moved in first, swiftly and silently as he made off to the back quickly- Kate knew he was headed right for the nests' leader. Kate knew he held the gun safely by his bedside- especially knowing what the gun did, which was precisely how she explained it to the John and the boys. Upon entering the barn before Dean she was greeted with hammocks hung all over the place, and held in the swinging hammocks were lots of sleeping vampires. She watched Dena move over to the cage which housed all the vampire's _food_ as it were. Kate was idly wondering at the moment why she had to let her pride get the best of her, in complete honesty the boys hadn't needed her to come in with them- she knew they'd make it out alive, they'd go in, find the gang of humans locked up and set them free and- _. Fuck._ She thought as she watched Sam move towards the one woman tied up to a support beam that was essentially keeping the barn upright.

"Sam, don't-!" She hollered not thinking. It was too late the newly turned vampire began growling- loudly. Thus waking up all the other vampires within the barn, "Sam!" She heard Dean shout. Glass shattering was heard all throughout the barn before John's voice rang out. "Guys run!"

With that being said, Sam, Dean and Kate all raced towards the door trying to dodge the half-sleeping vampires. It was easy enough to fight through them, the trio remained in close quarters- when one was grabbed by a vamp the other two jumped on to their defense. Once they were shielded by sunlight Kate slowed up a bit.

"What're you doing? Come on!" Dean yelled.

"They won't follow." Kate replied quoting from John in the actual episode. _Of course, that I can remember, but not the face that Sam's nice guy tendency's nearly got everyone killed._ "They'll wait until tonight; once a vampire gets you scent it's for life."

"Well, what the hell do we do now?" Dean asked clearly irritated.

"You've got to find the nearest funeral home, that's what." John answered quickly. Dean looked flabbergasted at his dad's response.

"Dead man's blood. Its poison to them." Kate replied answering both their questioning looks. John shrugged with a nod.

"Well, alright then. You comin' Kate?" Dean asked as he moved towards the impala. "You two. Talk." Was all he said to Sam, and John. Kate huffed as she followed Dean.

She wasn't sure what to expect out of this- they didn't show this part in the episode- _not that she could remember every little detail anyways._ She thought to herself begrudgingly.

"How the hell are we going to get in there and be able to walk out with the blood of some dead guys- not that I think there's going to be super high security but…" She trailed off as Dean drove.

He remained silent, not answering her.

"Dean? You okay?" She asked pulling him from wherever his thoughts were taking him. He glanced her way from the road before responding.

"Yeah, I just-. I don't know. I'm just- I'm surprised we haven't seen any more demons around." He told her as he took a right turn heading towards the nearby city of Denver.

"It's been a week or so, Dean. I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly itching to have them around again." As Kate spoke she felt her stab site on her abdomen itch.

"I know, I know. It's just weird." He muttered with a shake of his head.

"I wonder what the hell they were talking about… They have ' _plans for us'."_ Kate glanced over at him from the passenger seat; she wanted to let it all out- to warn him of the angels, of the demons, of Sam's long, horrible trek into becoming the devil's vessel. She wanted to warn him of selling his soul because Sam gets killed in the process of battling the yellow eyed demon, but she knew that he wouldn't believe her- he wouldn't unless she had proof, and being here in this world where this was _no_ tv show she knew she would just sound crazy. The boys would probably just drop her off at the nearest mental institution and, then not only would she have no way to research a way back home, but she'd also have no way of trying to prevent the terrible future from happening- not that she was doing much to help prevent it just now. She needed to remember what was coming at the boys before they were at that point.

With a heavy sigh she decided that once the vampire business was over she was going to sit at this hotel and wrack her brain for the up and coming episodes- or events that the boys tackled. She tried to remember what episode came after dead man's blood- it had been so long since she'd actually watched the first season and she'd only made it to the Texas episode before she was sucked into it. _Shit._ She thought once it hit her. _The demons. Salvation._

Kate took in the sign before her, _Mortuary Archdiocesei,_ "Really, Dean? A catholic funeral home? I suppose your purposely damning both our souls just to get some Dead man's blood?" She asked almost astounded at the irony of it all.

He faced her with grin, "What? I guess I figured the holier the man, the better." He replied before moving out of the car.

"You-you can't be serious." She muttered as she raced to catch up with him on the sidewalk.

"What're you religious?" He asked her sharply.

"Well, no…" Kate trailed off as she brushed her brown hair from her face.

"Well, good, because I am serious, besides, this was the closest one to Manning- Did you really expect a one-stop-light town to have a funeral home? You have to travel 30 minutes to even get to a bar." He reasoned. She couldn't really argue that one.

Dean held open the glass door for her to enter with him. "Hello," greeted a cheery receptionist. She was thin, and pretty, her auburn hair was piled into a messy bun atop her head, her plastic rimmed glasses framed her brown eyes nicely as she took in Kate and Dean, "How can I help you?" Her focus clearly remained on Dean, Kate wasn't really surprised- that was the majority of the girl's reaction- she even had to reign herself in with being around him in person. She knew then that he would have to be the distraction.

"My- my sister and, I are just looking into having some arrangements preplanned- you see- our- our dad is on his way out." Dean explained with a smile so captive that Kate almost got caught up in it- the receptionist soon became putty in his hands.

"I'm so sorry." She said with a saddened tone. She put her hand over her heart as though she had truly felt Dean's pain from his one sentence sob story. "I mean, our- our funeral director is out for the day. He would normally be the one that would be able to answer questions, and give a tour."

"What about the manager?" Kate asked her focus remaining on getting a tour of the facility. "I mean, we were researching other homes in the area, but our father is catholic- been practicing his whole life, and we know it would be important for him to have that be a part of his final resting place." She added trying to convince the woman by any means.

"I'm sorry, our evening manager just left on his lunch break. If you want, I could always leave your contact information and he could call you to set everything up.

"Not to be too forward, but are you too engaged to show us about yourself?" Dean asked as he leaned over the counter closer to the woman.

"Me?" She asked her eyes widening at the mere suggestion of it. At Dean's continued silence she spoke again. "I- I mean, I suppose I could. I can't really answer all of your questions for you, but I can definitely show you around."She finished as she pushed herself back from the desk and made her way around. She led them to the viewing room- the spacious room held 75 to 100 chairs, and the coffin was placed on a higher landing at the head of the room, next to the pedestal where the priest would speak, and the eulogy would be read aloud.

After some time Kate requested to know where the nearest bathroom was. "Oh, it's just down the hall. Second to last door on the left." The woman answered not really paying much attention to Kate. "Thank you." Kate replied as she quickly moved out of the viewing room and, down the hall. She made her way towards the bathroom stopping only when she found a door with a coat rack next to it. On the coat rack she found your typical white lab coat. Snatching it down she threw it on, and turned to find the door marked morgue. Kate slowly opened the door to see a set of stairs leading her down to a dimly light basement. _This is ridiculous. Why does it always have to be the cliché scary scene?_ She asked herself before slowly making her way down. As she felt the air around her grow colder she knew she was headed in the right direction. The stairs opened to a completely tiled floor, the drainage in the center of the room underneath what looked like almost an operating table told her she was right where she needed to be. She spotted another table beyond that with a body currently on it, covered by a sheet. She shuddered thinking about what could have brought the person to this particular location- she was hoping it was a simple die in your sleep type death. Her eyes scanned the room stopping on a mini fridge on the far counter. Moving quickly she yanked it open to find vial after vials filled with different liquids. She huffed unsure if she should just be seeing a bottle of blood in this refrigerator. _Did funeral homes even save the blood of the dead?_ She asked herself growing frustrated. She didn't know how long Dean would be able to distract miss mousy upstairs, also given the body being laid out she was pretty sure someone would be returning down her. She needed to move fast.

That's when she wondered if the body laid out had even been embalmed yet- if that were the case all the blood she needed was there. Kate was half tempted to just cut some major arteries, and be done with it, but the fact that this was a very religious funeral home made her re-think that option. She sighed as she grabbed up nearby latex gloves, pulling out her phone she tried to research anything and everything she could about embalming- of course she was back in the first season so she knew her phone wouldn't have the lightening fast speed she was used to, but she had to make do with what she had.

She hesitated, but was able to pull back the sheet- she was greeted with an old man. Luckily for her some of the process had already been started. His clothing was missing, and it appeared the person working the morgue had 'set his face' already.

Quickly pulling up a wiki page she found herself five simple steps for embalming a body. _Oh god._ She thought as she made quick work with attempting to prepare the body. One of the steps was 'break the rigor mortis'- which upon further inspection meant she had to massage the major muscles in order to get all the fluid out, and all of the embalming fluid in. Her latex covered hands shook as she made a half-assed attempt at relieving the tension and stiffness in the old man's muscles, once she was done with that she looked on to the next steps. Prepare the embalming fluid- luckily for her someone had done that. Judging from the smell when she opened the fridge that was where the embalming fluid was kept, Kate snatched up one of the empty plastic bottles she found along the counter and slid it on a metal cart with the surgical tools laid out over it. Kate then grabbed up the liquid and attached it to the machine labeled embalming machine. She groaned as she made quick work with googling what the hell the SCM muscle was she felt around for the occipital artery which took her a while. Kate's hands were shaking as she moved to grab up the scalpel. _Stop. I can do this._ She told herself. _It's not like I'm killing him. He's already dead._ She reminded herself. _Pull it together, Kaydence._ She jumped hearing the door at the stairs slam shut, and hurried footsteps stomp down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" She turned to find Dean standing atop the stairs. He must've thought she was insane as she stood there in the white lab coat and latex gloves standing over a dead body with a scalpel at the ready.

"Me? What the hell are you doing?" She snapped at him. "Shouldn't you be distracting Ms. Mousy upstairs?" She replied frustrated not only by his presence but at her task at hand.

Dean's head cocked back in confusion, "Miss Mousy?" He asked before continuing his trek down the stairs. "She's fine, I told her I was coming to check on you- you're bathroom break has been taking forever."

"My apologies, _brother_." She replied scathingly, "But this place doesn't have any actual blood stored anywhere- there's only one source for that right now." She finished her irritation only growing.

"What?" He asked her his eyes glancing over the dead old man lying between them.

She scoffed at his slowness, "You heard me, the only way we're going to get and dead man's blood from this place is right from the freaking source." She finished her focus coming back to the task at hand.

"Okay, what- what do you need me to do?" Dean asked.

Kate sighed rolling her eyes, "Noth-nothing, just keep her distracted with your good looks, and charm."

Dean shrugged as he began to head for the stairs he paused however turning to face Kate again. "Ugh, what now?" She asked him.

"Did- did you just call me good looking?" He smirked. Kate huffed, _Now's really not the time, Dean._ She thought as she went back to the dead body before her. As he continued off she made the slow incision in the neck after grabbing up the draining tube sliding it where it was supposed to go and carefully clamping it off she watched as blood swiftly moved through the clear drain tube and she yanked the iv tube out of the machine and placed the open end in the bottle. Once the embalming started she hit the pumping switch on the machine and watched the embalming fluid run through the tubes going into the body.

Kate shrugged watching her handiwork- everything seemed to be going well for now, Kate figured they'd really only need one bottle of blood anyways- there was no way they'd be poisoning the whole nest- plus none of the Winchester's were down here trying to embalm a freaking body. If they wanted more they could do this themselves. As the blood was flowing out of the body Kate noticed it was coming in spurts. Looking back at the small screen her blackberry offered she scrolled up on the wiki page. _Damnit._ She'd have to massage the body to make sure the blood got out appropriately. She sighed as she began moving limbs and muscles trying to get the blood out. She cursed allowed when she noticed the bottle she grabbed was almost full. Reacting quickly she left the body alone and grabbed a nearby gallon bucket.

Admittedly she figured not only was this unsanitary, but she knew that this was probably illegal- not that she should be concerned about that in the grand scheme of things she'd already done up to this point, but she also carried the weight that this older man was an innocent person and should not be disrespected in this manner, but her limit of time was weighing heavily on her too and in the end- that won out. Placing her gloved finger over the end of the iv tube she managed to block the blood for long enough to get placed in the oversized bucket. She remained there long enough to watch the last of the premixed fluid make its way through the man's body before shutting off the machine and closing the bottle containing all the blood. She tossed the latex glove in the hazard waste and then removed the white jacket. She shoved the bottle into her deeper coat pocket before making her way upstairs; on her way out she bumped into a young man. His blonde hair lit up from the windows, the sunlight poured in behind him.

"Uhm… Can I help you?" He asked her.

"I'm- I'm so sorry. I- I was looking for the bathroom the woman said down the hall and it was the second to last door on the-."

"Left." The man said his face showing confusion.

"Left? Oh, left?" Kate replied with a half smirk on her face. "I'm sorry, I thought she said right."

"You thought that the bathroom would be down a set of stairs?" The blue eyed man asked his face now displaying the suspicion he was actually feeling.

"Well, yeah I mean the moment I saw the stairs I turned around and came back. I figured-."

"It's that one." He cut her off quickly, clearly he wasn't easily charmed like the secretary. He pointed to the door on the opposite side of the hall.

"Right. Right, well thank you." She told him as she passed by him to get out of the basement steps. She moved in the direction of the bathroom until she heard the basement door shut- she knew right then that her and Dean needed to get out of there- now.

Racing up the hall she found Dean really charming the woman back by the front desk. "We've got to go. Now." Kate told him as she moved by him not stopping to say anything to the woman.

"What?" Dean asked confused. The receptionist wore a confused expression as well; hers was also a mix of disappointment. "It's _dad_. We have to go." She told him her eyes widening to make him see it was important.

"Okay, well it was nice to meet you Barbra. I- I'm so sorry, I really have to-." Kate didn't wait to hear the goodbye; she marched out the door and moved across the parking lot towards the impala.

"What is your problem?" Dean asked her as he caught up to her.

"The doctor or whatever caught me as I was running up from the basement- he's not stupid, Dean. He'll see the body left out and half-embalmed."

"Oh." Dean said as he started the car, right as the drove around the corner Kate swore she saw the same guy running out of the funeral home yelling for them. Kate sighed in relief when she handed the blood off to Dean and they were back at the hotel.

* * *

 **Thanks all for reading! Your views are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Dead Man's Blood:Part 2&Salvation:Part 1

**Thank you to all those that viewed the last chapter. I'm really, really hoping I can get the next one posted soon, but this week is a hectic one for me so I can't make any promises, but my timeline is try to get the next one posted within at least a week of the last one. Oi, while I love writing I just wish my life had more time for it. Anyways thank you all for reading, and for the two that reviewed I really, really appreciate it. I love hearing feedback on my stories, good, bad or otherwise. Constructive criticism can be very helpful when worded correctly.**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read and especially to those that choose to review.**

 **P.S as much as I try to catch any and every mistake this chapter has been posted not completely edited, so apologies for the typos**

 **Chapter 5: Dead Man's Blood:Part 2/Salvation:Part 1**

* * *

Once Dean had handed off the blood the boys began the works to set up a trap for the vampires- by nightfall they should have them right where they wanted them. Dean had been itching to get out to that bar he had passed by with Kate earlier on their way to the funeral home. John and Sam had stayed behind to soak both arrows, and bullets in containers of the blood. While, Kate on the other hand went back to her own hotel room to begin a list of up and coming events the boys would face. She thought about the next upcoming episode. It was about the demons- John would soon get a call, because Meg would soon be hunting their friend's down- starting with the priest that has a past of a hunter was next on her hit list. John would be drawn away from the boys to exchange the colt for the life of other friends and family- after getting a duplicate John would leave for… _Damnit._ Kate cursed inwardly; she couldn't remember where the hell the meet would take place. She could remember that the boys stayed behind in Salvation to look after a family that Yellow Eyes was targeting, and that they would succeed. John however, was the one in need of watching. The demons would kidnap him essentially- Kate knew that that would have to be her task at hand. If John was never drawn away he would never get possessed. _Yeah, I make it sound so simple._ Kate thought as she pulled back to look at the timeline she had drawn up messily. Her open laptop chimed pulling her attention from the timeline, or to-do list as it were. She got an email back from a psychic, Gina the psychic had agreed to see her- she was located out of Denver so it would only be a thirty minute drive. She wondered idly if she'd make back in time for the fight with the vampires, but she doubted it.

She was torn between staying and, leaving. She wanted to help the boys take down the monsters, but given her predicament she knew she had to watch out for herself as well. If she could help the Winchester's, she would but not at her own expense. Making a quick reply to meet up with her she quickly began packing up. A knock on the door sounded suddenly, Kate sighed as she tossed in another article of clothing, before moving towards the door. She was surprised to see Dean there.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile. Kate looked him up and down her eyebrows rose.

"You weren't at the bar long." She commented before pulling away and going back to packing.

"Ah, there weren't very many interesting prospects there." He replied casually. Kate shook her head at that before moving towards the bed, quickly closing up her laptop to prevent him from seeing anything. Luckily he took notice of her packing up anyways.

"Hey, ar- are you leaving?" He asked suddenly.

Kate paused as she laid her laptop case over the bed before going back to her clothes and piling them all in her duffle bag not bothering to be neat about it.

"Uhm. Yeah, I've got a new lead on a case more… personal." She told him cryptically.

"A case more personal?" He questioned, she could hear the disbelief in his voice. "What does that mean? Kate, we- we're so close to getting the colt. My family-. My brother and I, we need this."

"And, you can do it without me, Dean." Kate told him. "You've done this-." She cut herself off. "You've done plenty of cases without me before." She corrected. A pause passed between them, when Dean just stared at her. She sighed turning to face him.

"What about Elkins? Didn't you want revenge?" He pressed her. Kate huffed running a hand through her hair stressfully.

"With you, your brother, and your father hunting them; I'm sure all the vampires will be dead by the end of the night. This-this is important, Dean. I can't stay."

"What about the demons?" He asked her. Kate paused on that, she knew that if they did come for her again, she would be safer with the boys, but she needed to take this risk. She _had_ to try and find a way back to her world.

"I doubt they'll attack me, even if they did. I'm going to a psychic. I'm sure she'd have seen it happening before it actually happens." Kate shrugged as she zipped her duffle bag.

"I'm sorry, a psychic?" Dean asked his face even more perplexed now. "What do you need a psychic for?" Kate ignored his question as she pulled her laptop case over her shoulder, along with her duffle bag. She turned to leave only to find him standing before her, blocking her way.

"It- It's personal, Dean." She told him simply.

"Does it have to do with the demons and they're plans?" He asked her.

Kate was stuck at that one. She was tired of lying to everyone, her frustrations at being in this world were increasing, and she just wanted out. "Yes. No. Ugh, sort of."

"So you did know what they were talking about? The demon back in New York." He questioned her further. Kate sighed angrily as she attempted to move around him now. His grip on her arm caused her to halt, "You don't get to walk away from this now. It's not just you that's involved."

"For this part. It is." She replied with a jerk out of his grip and a hard glare. "I'm leaving. Now." She told him as she moved swiftly out of the room and down the concrete stairs towards her car. She glanced up at the second landing to see Dean staring down at her hard, his arms were crossed, and his mouth set in an unreadable line. She continued on however, throwing her stuff in the back and climbing behind the wheel before taking off out of the hotel at lightning speed.

The drive towards the psychic was a short one, night had fallen and she knew that the hunt for the vampires would be in full swing shortly. She glancing over at the directions she had left on her laptop which was open in the passenger seat, she could see her stop was coming up and within minutes she pulled of the road into a gravel driveway. Quickly closing her laptop and sliding it in the case she secured it in the back seat before making her way out of the car and up towards the house. A thin redheaded woman greeted her at the door, "Hiya Kate." She greeted with a smile.

"Uhm. Hi." She greeted as the woman opened the wooden screen door inviting her inside swiftly. Kate paused in the hallway as the woman closed up the front door. She idly wondered if she should check the woman for possession, but with her cheery demeanor she dismissed it.

"I'm Gina." She introduced with a wide welcoming smile. Kate nodded as she shook hands with the woman. The woman was tall, probably as tall as Dean was when compared to her. The woman walked further down the long hallway, leaving Kate no choice but to follow.

Kate was pleasantly surprised to find biscuits and tea laid out on the kitchen table before her, "Sit, dear. I know you're hungry. Please, help yourself." Kate was going to politely declined but in that moment her stomach let out an obnoxious growl. Truthfully she hadn't had much to eat in the last day- tracking the vampires put her body on a weird schedule so she sat across from Gina and picked up a fresh baked biscuit.

"There's butter, and honey too." Gina said as she motioned to the table. "I do have some leftovers from dinner tonight, if you're interested." Kate had had her guard up figuring this woman might be no different from the psychics she met with in New York, but she was surprised to find that she was wrong.

"Don't worry about those vampires, the boys indeed are going to take care of them- there may be a hiccup in the plan, but no one gets hurt majorly." Kate pulled back from the table with an eyebrow raised. She knew she had come here for this, but to hear a woman that was not connected to anything in her life say these things so nonchalant put her on edge.

"Don't worry. It's safe here. I'm also not possessed; to prove it. I made the tea with Holy water." With that the lady took a long, slow sip from her tea cup.

Kate just stared at the woman blinking unsure where to actually start. "Now, I know in your email you'd said that you were facing a very strange situation, but I suppose I didn't quite know how strange until you got here." Gina continued on into business casually, it was hard for Kate to keep up with her.

"What do you mean? You can- you can tell I'm not from… here?" Kate asked as she finished her bite of biscuit.

"Of course." Gina said as though it were obvious. "Your-you're aura by itself told me you were in the wrong place. Most auras are a yellow or a green color when the person's life is going right, it can change color depending on their moods, or certain events. However, yours my dear; is a grayish-black."

While Kate had no clue about Auras or energies or any of that stuff, she had the common sense to know that it wasn't good. "I'm sorry, but what- what does that mean?" She asked.

Gina sighed as she sipped from her holy water tea again, "Well, normally it means that your energy or energies are blocked, unable to be shown to those that can see it."

"How can I fix that?" Kate asked now putting down her second biscuit.

"Well, I can do a reading over you to see how bad the block is-."

"Will that get me home?" Kate cut her off quickly.

Gina sighed now putting her teacup back on the table, "I'm- I'm afraid that you won't be going home anytime soon my dear."

"So- so you do know. You know that I come from a different-."

"World? Yes, of course. I'm aware other planes and what not exist, I'm psychic." She finished as though that explained everything.

"I get that, I do. I just- I want to leave. I want to get back home. I don't even understand what I'm doing here." She said, her frustration was clear in her tone. "Why can't I go home?" Kate finally felt her eyes prickling at that statement. She didn't want to be here anymore- the terrifying job of hunting just wasn't for her. She missed her mother, and her brothers, she missed her friends from college.

Suddenly Gina stood, and pulled up a box of tissues down from the top of the fridge. She slid them across the table towards Kate.

"Well, before I can explain anything more, I'm going to try and unblock your chakra. I want to see if I can fix aura problem you have first." Kate nodded as she wiped her eyes her felt a tear spill over out of frustration. "The reading room is this way my dear." Kate followed Gina along the hall they'd came from the door and took a turn to a different room, she saw the two chairs across from one another under a circular table- the floral print table cloth seemed to jump out of an otherwise bland white room.

"Alright, have a seat." Gina said taking one herself. Kate sat but, reached for her pocket pulling up some of the limited cash she had on her. "I- I don't have much, but I know that your time is valuable-."

"Don't please." Gina cut her off with a wave of her hand. "You are one of the more interesting people that have called me up. Most of the yuppies around here need to know if their partner is faithful, they need to know if their future contains successes or fails, but you… Let's just say you are a challenge, one I intend to meet with." She explained. Kate slowly put her money back with a shrug, but before she could do anything Gina held her hands out.

"I need some physical contact, please." Kate swallowed slightly her guard still up, but slowly put her hands over Gina's. She watched Gina jump at the contact. Her face twisted in pain almost, Kate wanted to pull back but felt Gina's hands close around hers preventing her from doing so.

"This is a block of your sixth chakra. The one of the all seeing eye." Gina stated. Kate remained silent unsure of what she could possibly say to that. "Have you any memories from the time before you arrived here?"

"Uhm. I-I was watching the tv show. The tv show that was well… this place."

"Before that." Gina told her, dismissively.

Kate paused. She could remember the basics of her life, her brother, her mother, and going to college, but nothing of any consequence. For the life of her she couldn't really remember the things she did specifically on a daily basis. She couldn't recall where she lived on the college, what specific classes she took, she tried to wrack her brains to remember the names of her friends but, if she had when she'd gotten here she no longer could. She couldn't recall the specifics of what made her… well, _her_. She had no recollection of any childhood back in her old life.

"No, not-not really." Kate responded. "Just basic stuff, I have a mom and a brother, I used to date someone named Edward a long time ago." Kate wracked her brain now fighting to remember anything past her college years, but she couldn't.

"Hmmm…" Gina muttered her grip on Kate's hands tightened suddenly and Kate saw the woman's eyes squint shut tighter. She gasped as though seeing something.

"What is it?" Kate asked, she was begging to learn something anything.

"I- I see something. A man. You're sitting with him talking, but it isn't here in this world, and it isn't in your old world either." Gina told her, "It's of a different plane, not of _any_ worlds."

"A man? What?" Kate asked her brain only seeming to fog up with more confusion. Gina nodded but, became more focused on her task at hand.

"I-I can't hear any words, but I can see you talking with the man. You seem to know him."

"I do?" Kate asked trying to wrack her brain for any memory at all, but finding nothing.

"You don't remember any of this?" She asked her eyes remaining closed.

"No." Kate said after a beat. "I don't." Gina pulled away suddenly releasing her hands. Kate was surprised to find the blood rushing back into her fingers she hadn't realized quite how tight Gina had been holding on to her.

"Perhaps we ought to unblock your sixth chakra then." Gina suggested."The block may be causing your memories to fade."

"How do I do that?" Kate asked her brain a foggy mess of unimportant memories from her past. Gina stood quickly and moved to a nearby filing cabinet. "Here. These are some ways to clear that block."

"Wait. What?" Kate asked. "This is it?" She asked clearly underwhelmed.

"I'm afraid the only person that can unblock it is you." Gina told her as she yanked out a book.

"You can't tell me anything else?" Kate asked her desperation leaking into the tone of her voice. Gina sighed as she took her seat across from her once again.

"I can tell you that whatever you were brought here for, if you succeed, chances are everything will be reversed and righted."

"' _Chances are_ '?" Kate quoted in question to the woman with a hardened stare.

The psychic woman cleared her throat as she opened her book, "Look, I can tell you that unblocking that chakra will probably knock lose some buried or bound memory."

"Wait. Bound?" Kate asked her anxiety jumping, "You think someone bound my memories? I- I used to remember more of my life, I think? When I first arrived."

"Well, how long have you been here?" Gina pressed.

"I don't know. Almost two months now?"Kate asked now even unsure of the time length.

"My dear, you have got to knock whatever is blocking you loose. I think many of your questions will be answered." Gina stated with a serious expression.

"How can I do that?" In response to Kate's question Gina flipped the book around so Kate could read it from her half of the table.

"Well, there's many ways. Unfortunately the vast majority of them just take… time." Kate huffed as she sent a glare Gina's way. She knew the woman was just the messenger, but she couldn't help it. Her anger and frustration was only growing when she'd originally came here hoping for some answers.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I really, really wish I could help you more, but right now… I have no idea how or what to do. I- I've never heard of this before tonight." Kate sighed as she felt some of the tension leave her body. She knew that finding anything out was a long shot, but at least she knew she wasn't going crazy. That this wasn't just in her head and that there may be a way for her to get answers. Kate looked down at the book there was a whole two pages on what the sixth chakra was, and what it did. According to the book it was supposed to be right at your forehead, just above your eyes. It was supposedly the 'energy center' of your body and was responsible for pretty much anything to do with your subconscious, intuition, and imagination as well as self-awareness and thought. _Clearly having it blocked would soon prove to be a problem._ Kate thought as her eyes scanned the pages further, having it blocked could lead to forgetfulness, as well as a lack of concentration and it can affect your ability to keep cool under pressure. Kate inwardly cursed at her situation, she didn't need this on top of everything else she had been trying to set up for herself- if she was going to be stuck here, she knew she wanted to help people. However, it seemed that she was going to have to take care of herself first. Kate sighed only getting more irritated- she didn't have the time for this. She'd already decided earlier that day that she would head to where Pastor Jim was to in an attempt to save him from Meg. _If only she could remember where he lived_. Kate's eyes turned to all the ways to clear your chakra, and make you third eye stronger. It was through the usual earthy crunchy bullcrap, and all of them took time, yoga, and meditation were the first things she read. Kate skipped over them to find a quicker way but only found other means of meditation- apparently that was the fastest way to open up the eye. Kate rolled her eyes as she closed the book and slid it back to Gina.

"As I said, I _am_ sorry I can't be of more help, but-."

As Gina spoke Kate heard the sound of a person standing out of the only open window in the room. "What- What was-?" Kate watched Gina gasped as she reached out to grab her hand tightly.

Kate had jumped to her feet the minute she heard the sound, but hadn't been able to move while Gina gripped her tightly. "Gina? What is it?" She asked as the woman's eyes opened.

"You need to leave. Right now."

"What?" Kate asked confused at the sudden change in her voice.

"Go. Now, before they come."

"Who?" Kate asked as Gina pushed her out of the reading room and into the hall. "Is it the demons?" Kate asked her fear suddenly showing itself.

"Yes." Gina replied as both women turned towards the front door only to see a massive figure standing there.

"Oh, there's no need to run out now. The fun's just arrived." Kate stood there her mouth open in surprise, the man before her had to be at least six feet tall, and triple her weight. She groaned as she reached around the back of her waistband grabbing the grip of the gun she pulled, aimed, and began shooting. Gina stood behind her, shock clear over her narrow features.

"Run!" Kate shouted to Gina as the man barely slowed down. He knocked the gun out of Kate's hands and used his forearm to clothesline her into the wall of the hallway. He pinned her there by her throat, his black eyes flickered before hers and a dangerous grin seemed to spread over his chiseled features. His nose was sharp and pointed, while his jaw line was strong and angled.

"Azazel's been looking for you." She heard the man utter, his face in close to hers. "Imagine my surprise when I sensed your presence right here in Denver." Kate's mind instantly pictured the bright yellow eyes that belonged to that name.

Kate gasped as she tried to take air into her lungs only to find the man's arm suffocating her.

"Liam!" She heard a familiar voice shout from down the hallway. Kate cussed loudly as the demon dropped her to the floor hard.

"Not anymore." The demon responded with a grin before moving to go after Gina, clearly not seeing Kate as a threat. _Fuck._ She thought knowing just how screwed she was. That's when it hit her. _The tea._ Kate thought as she propelled herself up after the fighting pair and into the kitchen. She found the demon cornering Gina in the kitchen. Gina held up a knife brandishing the weapon blindly. Kate moved faster than she'd ever had in her life- including the race for her life out of the vampires nest. Her shaking hands grabbed up the tea pot and she threw it at the back of the demon's head. The man reared back gripping the sides of his head as he screamed in pain. Kate didn't stop to stare, she moved quickly as she grabbed up the bulk thing of salt Gina had on the counter and made a circle around the screaming man on his knees.

"Thanks." Gina said softly as she came out from around the now trapped Demon. Kate sighed relieved now as she massaged her throat, she knew it would be sore tomorrow.

"You better get out of here. I-I've seen what will happen to you if the demons get their hands on you- it isn't good. Especially not for the brother's you've come to care about." Kate hesitated, her eyes now on the demon trapped within the salt circle.

"You sure?" Kate asked not wanting to leave the psychic alone with him.

"Go. I'll be fine. I'm psychic; I've had my fair share of run-ins with monsters. I know how to handle a simple low-level demon." Gina told her. "Here though. You'll need this." Kate was mildly surprised to see the book from earlier being thrust into her hands.

"It's a book that I've been studying; it's got everything in there that you'll need to know about chakras and how to unblock it and more…" Kate nodded now looking up at Gina from the book.

"Thank you." Kate told her.

"Go. You've got a Pastor to save. It's at least a whole night's drive to Blue Earth." Gina told her with a smile.

"Minnesota! That's right!" Kate said as it clicked in her head. With the book in hand and her confidence back up she thanked Gina for her help and moved outside to her car quickly, she knew that the demon Meg would be arriving at Pastor Jim's church the next day so she'd have to haul ass to get there in time, Kate was in for a long, long drive. After pulling up the quickest directions on her phone she left the page open and drove out of Colorado prepared to save as many people in this world as she could.

Driving through the night wasn't as hard as she anticipated, she was grateful to finally getting there the next morning pulling into town. Stopping at the nearest gas station she quickly grabbed a bite, and refilled her tank and huffed tiredly as she looked out over the town before her, she didn't know where to start looking for Pastor Jim _. Jim Murphy- ex hunter_. Her mind absently corrected. Her thoughts had started to pull together last night as she drove straight on through, she started to remember more things from the tv show- more specifics on the episode she was currently in. She knew that the demon Meg wasn't there yet given the time of day it was- it was still early, 8 am. She imagined the pastor himself had just arrived to where ever the church was. Kate suddenly felt the click of the handle signaling that her car tank was full so she pulled the nozzle out and replaced it in the pump. Hopping back in quickly; she continued on her way deeper into town. Blue Earth was your typical mid-western town, small and closely built around each other. The further into town she went the more and more urban in became finally she passed by a massive church, the outside had a well laid brick mount for a sign that had a built in glass case that held the white block letter reading _Saint Peter and Paul Catholic Church_. Kate wasn't sure if this was it, but she didn't have time to sit and debate it out side of the church, so she pulled her car over on the side of the road and got out. Walking up along the side walk she made it to the painted white double doors with the crosses for windows. She gave one a pull as she was surprised to find it unlocked. The whole place was empty- the candles were set out all over further up the aisle at the pedestal, but none were lit. Kate wondered idly if she was already too late. With a sigh she pulled out her pistol now loaded with rounds of rock salt just for Meg- the freaking demon had already gotten the drop on Kate before and she wasn't about to let it happen again. A noise from the side of the pedestal caused Kate to jump on edge as she aimed her pistol with shaking hands, "Hands up!" she shouted. The tall slim man gave a shout as he turned to face her.

"Whoa, whoa now. There's no need for tha-." He said dropping what appeared to be a lighter to the floor. Kate's eyes moved over him looking for any sign of possession she knew she'd be unable to blatantly see one though. If the priest's robes didn't let her know who he was, then the man's long, thin face and longer grey hair told her everything she'd need to know.

"Pastor Jim?" She asked warily.

"Ye-yes. Who're you?" He asked her with a nod. Kate's eyes quickly found the basin set up next to the podium.

"That Holy water?" She pressed further as she edged up the aisle past the rows of empty benches.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I want you to dip your hands in there, please." She told him warily as she came to stand just beyond the basin. Jim moved over towards it slowly with his hands raised.

"Uhm. O-kay." He said slowly, she could see the slight confusion over his features, but she didn't let up. She hadn't realized it but her breath had stilled as she waited for his hand to come in contact with the blessed water. Once it sank into the basin and she heard the splash of water as the Priest wiggled his fingers she relaxed her body not even realizing how tense her shoulders got.

She let out a sigh as she lowered her gun, "I'm-I'm sorry; it's just a precaution. I needed to be sure you weren't-."

"Possessed?" He asked her as he wiped his hand on his black pants.

"Yes." She said as she returned her pistol to the waist of her jeans. "Look, father. My names Kate." She began tiredly. "I've traveled all night from Colorado to get here and, well… this is going to sound crazy, but I need you to trust me."

At his unreadable face Kate continued. "You're in danger. A demon is coming for you."

"A demon? But, I-I've been out of the hunter's game for years now." Jim stated.

"Yeah but you still have connections, one that the demons plan on exploiting to get what they want." Kate replied as the elder man moved to sit down, clearly this came as somewhat of a shock. "Of course, I mean just because I don't hunt anymore doesn't mean I don't keep in contact with friends."

"Right." Kate nodded, "That's what this demon is banking on. She's gonna ask you about John Winchester."

Jim stared at Kate as though she was a crazy person, "But, I haven't spoken to John Winchester in over a year." He told her flabbergasted at his predicament. Kate was slightly surprised how easily he took to her. She half-expected him not to believe her, but she supposed that what with him being an ex hunter himself that he must've believed in a lot more difficult things. He probably also assumed that John had sent her here to help him.

"What has John gotten himself into now?" She heard him wonder aloud. Kate glanced away not wanting to divulge any information about the Colt; that would only put the man in more danger. Kate sighed not knowing what else to say to the man. She hadn't really worked up a plan of action she just wanted to warn him.

"Well, I- I thank you for your warning, but no demon can enter here my dear. This is hallowed ground." He responded. No wonder he took to her well, and hadn't made her prove herself demon free- he was convinced he was safe.

"No, father." She said quickly. "These demons can enter- the hallowed ground has no effect on them whatsoever." Jim opened his mouth with a perplexed expression, but the door opened and Kate looked over her body tensing. Meg entered the church slowly, her eyes on Kate immediately.

"So I see your alive, how fun. Now I get to gut you all over again." She grinned, her eyes flooded with black. Kate and Jim could see that from across the church. Kate gripped her pistol and began shooting blindly.

"No! No! C'mon." She heard Jim say as his hand gripped hers; he began to pull her with back into the church. She didn't have time to turn and look to see if Meg was still standing.

"Jim, stop. No!" Kate called from behind him. "You're going the wrong way. You need to get out of here!"

"I don't run from them." He muttered as he halted at another set of double doors, she watched his shaky hands fiddle with a set of keys before he unlocked the padlock, and quickly pushed through the doors. Kate stared at the opposite side- the whole wall was covered in weapons- silver knives, machetes, and guns scattered across the room. She heard Jim sliding the long 2 by 4 into place to keep the door shut, but Kate knew that Meg would simply break through it. Kate's eyes finally found a rosary hanging in the shelving.

"Hey, father?" She asked as she grabbed at a few other knives thinking she could at least slow the demon down with them. "You familiar with an exorcism chant?" She questioned.

Jim nodded, fear was clear in his eye- it was obvious he was out of practice, but his hunter's instincts were still there- she could see that in the way he moved.

"Good, when she enters- and she _will_. I want you to start it, you understand?" He nodded in response. She could see the knife in his hand gleaming in the windows behind her.

Before she could ask about it she heard a strong kick to the door, but it held. Then Kate's mind seemed to play everything seconds before it happened. Kate watched the wood shatter apart as Meg made her way through it, and then Jim's knife went flying only for it to be caught by her.

"You throw like a girl." She taunted. _Yep, definitely out of practice._ Kate thought.

"Father, now!" She shouted as she fired her gun into the demons leg. Kate watched Meg glance down at her bum leg and shrug as she moved forwards.

"Exocizamuste, omnis immundus spiritus, omis satanic protestas, omnia incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation et secta diabolica…." Jim began; Kate saw the fear immediately appear in Meg's eyes.

"An exorcism? Seriously?" She asked her eyes pinned now on Kate.

Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuamuste… cessa decipere humanas creatures, eisque aeternae perditionis venenum propinare…" Jim continued on. Kate moved herself between the Priest and the demon. She watched suddenly as Meg flinched back at the words. Kate knew it would work, but the father had paused in his mutterings as he realized that fact himself.

"No, keep- keep going!" Kate shouted. Suddenly before anyone could react Meg had Kate by the throat.

"I wouldn't recommend that, father." Meg told him with a wry grin.

Kate was struggling to breathe and kicked out as a reflex, luckily her kick landed swiftly to her stomach and as the father picked up his chant again, Meg doubled over in pain. She grunted in pain as her eyes closed. When they opened Kate saw that they were flooded black. _She's losing her control._ Kate thought.

"Faster!" Kate shouted, she knew that their window of opportunity against Meg was slowly closing.

"Vafe, satana, invento et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis… Humiliare sub pontenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine…" Father Jim continued muttering.

Meg was suddenly tossed into the far wall as he continued. "No!" She shouted. "Stop, stop!" Kate took notice of the silence of the room ringing in her ears. Meg was breathing hard, clearly fighting to stay in control over her vessel. "Please." She muttered now lying on the floor.

Kate moved swiftly picking up the knife Jim had thrown from the floor. "Where was your mercy when you left me bleeding out in the bathroom in New York?" Kate asked her. Kate's anger was rising the longer she stared at Meg. Meg's black eyes stared up at her.

"You don't belong here…" Meg told her, Kate could pick up on the anger in her voice. Leaning down Kate sliced at Meg's arm. She was pleasantly surprised to see Meg react much stronger to this wound then when Kate had shot at her with rock salt. She growled with a glare Kate's way.

Meg took in a steadying breath as she began to answer but, Kate had already known she couldn't kill her. She didn't have the demon killing knife on her anyways- she had no way to kill her, but she could send her back to hell. The boys do it sooner or later, and this way there would be no deal to draw John away from the boys in Salvation.

"Finish it." Kate told Jim.

"No, please. I-." Meg began, but Jim had already begun the chant again. Before they knew it Meg began screaming.

"Quem inferi tremunt… Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate sevire, te rogamus, audi nos." Kate smirked to herself as the thick black smoke now spilling from Meg's mouth, and vacated the church building. Kate breathed a sigh of relief knowing the danger of Meg had finally, finally passed over. "Call John Winchester." Kate told Jim as he stared at the body of the girl lying on the floor in his basement under the church. Before Jim could even react there was a soft coughing noise. Jim and Kate jumped before looking incredulously over at the body that was now free of the demon.

"Oh my god." Jim stated.

"Scratch that, call an ambulance." Kate said before moving quickly to the girl's side.

"I'll get some water." With that Jim whipped out his phone dialing 911 as he raced up the stairs. Kate looked down over the broken girl.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay." Kate told her.

"Tha-thank-." The girl tried, but her voice was hoarse and raw.

"Shhh. Shhh. No, no need for that. Just lay still, you need to rest, help is on the way." She told her. "What's your name?" She questioned although she already knew the girl was Meg- the _real_ Meg from Andover, Mass.

"M-Meg." She answered shortly.

"Okay, Meg I'm-."

"I know." She muttered again. Kate could see the girl was in pain with every word she spoke- she also knew that there was no way she was going to make it out alive. The demon had used and abused her body with little care for the human inside it.

"Listen Meg, I- I need to know if there's more demons. I need to know if the boys and I are in anymore danger."

"Ye-yellow eyes. Knows." She said.

"Where is he?" Kate pressed on. "Right now."

"Sal-salvation." She muttered before Kate proceeded to watch her body fail and the girl went limp. Kate sighed, she knew the girl was going to die, but it didn't stop the immense sadness from overcoming her- it didn't keep her eyes from tearing up. She pulled back from the girl as she heard Jim coming back down the stairs.

* * *

 **Thanks all for reading! Your views are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Salvation:Part 2

**Hi all! I'm so sorry for how long it's been life has been so hectic between working two jobs, and everyday errands, along with kid and boyfriend schedules. I've had zero time to sit down and write anything decent. I'm not real impressed with the way this chapter turned out myself, but I think it's from it being away from the story line for so long. I'm hoping to hop back in the swing of things now, due to the ending season, I've been going back through the first few seasons as a refresher, anyways if any of you have any constructive critisicsm I'd be happy to hear it in either reviews or a PM. Thank you all for taking the time to read and especially to those that review.**

 **Chapter 6: Salvation Prt 2**

* * *

After Kate had overheard Jim call John she knew she'd had to leave. Jim quickly explained how Kate had arrived minutes before the Demon had, and how the pair exorcised the demon back to hell- luckily for her, Jim had kept it to himself that Kate had been the one to suggest an exorcism. If John had wondered how Kate knew to look for Jim he didn't ask. He had asked how he was and where Kate was going.

"Well, I imagine she'll be going to Salvation after here. The girl that the demon was possessing had said that was where Yellow eyes is. Do-do you want to-?"

After a brief pause Jim nodded agreeing with whatever John had said then, before hanging up he told John not to be a stranger, and the past was forgiven.

Kate stood from the pew she was sitting in and moved towards Jim. "Well father, I thank you for your help. I don't think I could've taken down that demon on my own." Kate had known for certain that without her he would've died.

"Well my dear, neither could I." He agreed with a shrug. Jim still had the body of Meg to take care of downstairs- he had already called the police and they were on their way. "Uhm. Wait. Before you go, here." Jim said as he turned grabbing up the knife and a book he'd brought upstairs with them. Kate felt the weight of the throwing knife in her hand as Jim handed it off to her. She looked at the book to find it was an older book-a religious one by the looks of it.

"All the stuff on demons is in there. That's everything you need to know on fightin' em." Kate paused as she looked it over, the binding was fraying at the top and bottom, the pages were old and discolored, but the book itself was in pretty good condition. Kate paused before looking back up at Jim's brown eyes.

"Thank-thank you." She told him gratefully, before now she'd really had no weapons other than salt to take down the demons that were clearly after her, now she may have a fighting chance. Kate was antsy to get going- she didn't want to be around when the cops arrived.

"Well you better get going. The police will be here shortly." Jim told her. It was obvious that he still had questions for her, but he knew that the questions he'd be left with if the cops found her here would be more problematic for him then the ones he was currently left with. Kate nodded and with that she moved out of the church and over the walk into her car, as she pulled away she could hear the sirens approaching. She knew she'd had a clear 2 and a half hour drive down to Salvation-she'd looked it up upon her arrival knowing that was her next stop. Her tank was full so she didn't need to stop for gas until she got to the town now it was just a race there with the Winchester's after hearing the yellowed eyed demon would be there Kate was sure they were packing up in Colorado and gonna be driving there as well.

As Kate drove she wondered how differently things would play out now- Meg was supposed to draw John away from the boys to make him more vulnerable- that way Yellow eyes could possess him but Kate was unsure how the demons would do that now. She wondered how she would answer the questions that the trio would ask her- she knew she'd have to think of something between now and then. The truth was still too confusing- even for her, let alone them.

She'd followed route 35 into Salvation, Iowa, and found herself on the main road of the small town. Kate pulled into the nearest Hotel- the show hadn't shown what hotel the boys were in- not that it mattered to her anymore. She knew where the demon was going to be.

Kate parked and walked towards the motel's office quickly booking a room with one of her fraud cards, once getting the key to her room she went to retrieve her bags from the car but found herself yanked around the side of the concrete office and slammed back against the side of it. A forearm pressed her against the rough wall, while a gun was pointed on her causing her to freeze.

"Who are you, really?" John's voice asked her.

Kate's eyes were still hyper focused on the gun in her face as she replied simply, "I'm not here to hurt any-."

"I didn't ask that." John stated, his face blank of emotions, and his voice deadpanned. "I asked who you were. I made a call before the boys and I left Manning. My friend, Missouri."

"The psychic." Kate cut him off.

"See? The fact that you know who that is without ever meeting her causes me some concern, for me, for my boys…." John trailed off. Kate inwardly cursed herself, if she hadn't wanted to tell John the truth she'd have to come up with a lie, and fast.

"I'm psychic too." Kate said as the gun moved closer to her head. John stared at her his face still not displaying any emotion.

"You're psychic too?" He asked disbelievingly.

"How do you think I know about Missouri? How'd you think I knew about Pastor Jim and Meg? I know certain things before they happen." She lied- although admittedly right now, it wasn't a lie- she knew the road map for the boys before it happened.

"You really expect me to believe that?" John told her, however she noticed the gun wasn't trained on her anymore.

"You don't have a choice, unless you wanna kill me here and now." Kate replied coolly. It hit her then that maybe dying would bring her home, _do you really want to test that theory?_ She asked herself.

John gave her a once over eyeing her carefully as if the answers he was looking for would be written on her skin somewhere. "Look, I got rid of Meg, didn't I? Doesn't that make it kind of clear as to whose side I'm on?" Kate asked him. She was irritated at his distrust, after all the shit she just went through to help save his ass from getting kidnapped…

John's hold over her loosened as he stepped back. "No one does anything for free." He replied. "Missouri told me that she'd had a vision of me being kidnapped by Meg and the other demons, but- but then Jim called and he said the demon- Meg, was gone."

"Yeah well, you're welcome." Kate told him begrudgingly as she moved by him and around towards her car again. She wanted to get her bags out and set up in her room- she really needed sleep after driving all night to Blue Earth, and then driving here.

John wasn't done with her though; he followed her to the car. "Who are you exactly?" John asked, still not trusting her.

"I'm Kate." She told him shortly.

"Kate who?" He pressed on, irritation seeping into his tone. She huffed as she yanked her wallet out of her bag and threw her ID at him.

"Better?" She snapped before turning to walk up the path towards the rooms of the hotel, leaving John there to stand in the parking lot.

Kate was growing more, and more tired by the second, she didn't want to waste time chatting with John and the boys, she wanted to get in some sleep knowing that the demon was gonna be making his move tonight- however two figures appeared in her doorway as she moved to close it. Sam was holding his head while groaning in pain and Dean supported most of his weight. John followed in closely behind them.

"What happened?" Kate asked knowing full well that Sam had had a vision.

"The demon." Sam answered shortly- his voice told Kate his was in pain. Dean deposited him in the chair by the make shift kitchen table.

"What're you doing back?" Dean said with a glare in Kate's direction.

"She's okay." John cut in as he held out her ID to her. Kate snatched it up still irritated with his interrogation from earlier. His worried eyes on Sam now, "What happened to your brother?"

Dean paused his eyes moved from Sam to his father, and then to Kate. She knew that she was the elephant in the room. She didn't think Dean wanted other people knowing about his brother's 'abilities' any more than he could help it.

"He- uh- He had a vision." Dean told him, as he took a seat on the bed. An expression of shock overcame John's features as he sat in the chair across from Sam.

"A Vision?" John asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Sam muttered as he rubbed his forehead. "I saw the demon, burning a woman on the ceiling." He finished as he rubbed his eyes. Kate knew he was still in pain.

"And, you think this is gonna happen to the woman you met, because…" John trailed off still not entirely believing Sam.

"Because these things happen, exactly the way I see them." Sam snapped with a glance up in his dad's direction.

"It started out as nightmares, but then they started having them when he was awake." Dean explained as he moved towards Kate's coffee pot. _I suppose I could use a cup of coffee right now._ Kate thought begrudgingly knowing she wasn't gonna get much in the way of sleep today.

"Yeah." Sam sighed out. "It's like- I don't know. It's like the closer I get to anything involving the demon, the stronger the visions get." Sam explained still fighting off his headache.

"Alright, when were you gonna tell me about this?" John snapped as he looked over at Dean. Dean glanced down at Sam and over to Kate. She felt a growing uncomfortable-ness, she didn't really want to watch a family feud. She wanted sleep.

"We didn't know what it meant." Dean explained simply as he went back to his coffee.

"Something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me." John stated clearly upset.

Dean paused as he put the coffee pot down now. "Call you?" He asked flabbergasted. "Are you kidding me?" He asked. "Dad, I called you from Lawrence; Sam called you when I was _dying_. I mean… getting you on the phone? I have a better chance of winning the lottery." Dean paused as if just realizing he spoke out of turn to his father, but he stood his ground on baited breath.

John paused as he looked down to his feet, "You're right." He agreed with a slight shrug, "While I'm not too crazy about this new tone of yours- you're right."

"Look guys, visions or no visions. The fact is we know that the demon is coming tonight. This family is gonna go through the same hell we went through." Sam finished- worry in his eyes. Kate knew that this was more personal to them then it was to her. Dean turned and made his way back to the counter.

"No they're not." John muttered as a fierce expression overcame his features. "No one is. Ever again." He finished in a tone that said it was final. A pause permeated through the room and then Sam's cell phone rang making Kate jump. Dean gave her a glare from next to her as he sipped his coffee. She knew he must've still been pissed with how she left so abruptly before.

"Hello." Sam said into his phone, his head seemed to have cleared.

"Who is this?" He asked in the same way Kate could remember from the episode. _No. No way. Jim exorcized her._ Kate thought angrily.

"I don't know who you are, but I can tell you that you have the wrong number if you're looking for him." Sam responded smartly. Kate was left puzzled now, she had no idea who could be on the other end of the phone call but it was clear they were asking for John. Sam looked up at his dad as John stood and moved to take the phone.

"I don't know where my dad is." Sam told them. Dean turned to glance out the window as though the person on the other end were standing there.

Finally, Sam sighed as he handed over his phone.

"This is John."

Kate wracked her brain trying to figure out who or what was on the other end of the call. She'd gotten rid of Meg and things were still playing out like they had been before.

"Okay, okay. Yeah, I'm here."

As if on cue, Kate heard John's voice jump an octave as he asked, "Caleb?" Kate cursed softly.

"What is it?" Dean asked as his hard glare shifted from his father to her.

"I-I'm pretty sure a demon has your friend Caleb." She muttered.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked as John responded over the phone.

"I-." Kate began unsure how to explain everything. She'd told John she was psychic, but she only saw their lives the one way, she'd tried to change things, but it seems like their fate was inevitable.

John suddenly hung the phone up. He huffed turning to face the trio with him- his eyes meeting Kate's.

"While I'd like to say congratulations on you're defeating Meg, apparently you angered her brother enough to hunt down and kill my friends, people we consider family."

"Meg?" Sam asked as his head turned in Kate's direction. "You-you killed Meg? You mean to tell me that fall didn't?"

"She was a demon." Kate croaked out. She'd forgotten that her 'brother' had even really been involved in anything- he wasn't much of a major player in the show. Kate opened her mouth to apologize, but Dean cut her off.

"It was Caleb?" Dean questioned. Kate got the feeling that he might've been closer to Caleb then the other two Winchester's. "Is he okay?"

John didn't answer; he just shook his head somberly.

Dean turned to face Kate now, angry. "How did you know that?" Kate opened her mouth but no words came out. She'd made all the right moves she could to stop this, and it was still happening. She suddenly felt a shove from the front and her back hit the counter behind her.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked. It was clear to her that Dean sensed her place in all this, he knew she had something to do with the demon attacks- his hunch was wrong.

"Dean-." Sam began, but Kate cut him off.

"You think I wanna be here?! You think I'm working with the demons do you?!" Kate cried out angrily at once again having her intentions doubted.

"I just risked my ass saving someone close to you- someone your family cares about! And yet here I am, _again_ being looked at like I'm the bad guy here. I'm not." She growled out the last part stepping up to Dean. She was tired of this freaking family constantly being on guard, and not trusting her- not that they knew they had reason to trust her.

"She's fine. She's not working against us." John told his son from behind. Dean whipped around at his father.

"How do you-?" He paused as John sent him a hard look at his tone. Dean sighed forcibly calming himself down. "How do you know that?" Kate huffed running her hand through her long brown hair.

"Her and, I had a chat. Outside. She's psychic." John told the two brothers.

"What?" Sam asked as he looked to her as Dean just looked confused.

After a pause Sam asked, "Are you really psychic?" Kate nodded with a shrug. _Got no choice but, to go along with it now._ She thought.

"She saved Jim Murphy this morning, from Meg. The demon had arrived there to kill him, to find our whereabouts, but Kate got the drop on her and got there minutes before she did."

"Pastor Jim?" Sam asked as though remembering who the guy was. John simply nodded.

"How'd you know how to kill a demon?"Dean asked her, his expression unreadable. "Just a few weeks ago, you said you didn't know-."

"I didn't." Kate cut him off her tone annoyed. "Jim Murphy did. He gave me a book." Kate responded, as she moved towards her bed and pulled the newly equipped book out of her duffle bag. As soon as she pulled it out Sam moved over to grab it from her. He scanned its pages quickly as he moved to sit back down. "Whoa. This-this is some heavy stuff."

"Devil's traps, Exorcisms, anything you can think of to help fight against the demons." Kate told them. She'd looked it over briefly on the drive here. "Plus there's this." She said as she pulled out the throwing knife.

"I don't know what it does, but Meg seemed hurt by it, plus it was the first thing Jim went for when she arrived." She explained with a slight shrug. She looked over the throwing knife etched with the carvings in it _God's eye_ was engraved into the bottom side of it along with some sigils along the upper end.

"What did Meg's brother want?" Dean asked, his bad mood only growing darker.

"He wants the colt, and her." John said as he nodded at Kate. "Like I said, you made him angry." John explained.

"Well, what do we do?" Dean asked clearly itching to get on with a plan of some sort. Kate cursed inwardly.

"I'll go-." Kate began.

"No." Dean cut in. Kate glanced over at him, his face flashed with concern before it was hidden away beyond stoic features.

"I'm not stupid-." Kate began to argue, after all she'd been through she was _not_ going to be sidelined.

"I'm going to Lincoln, and meeting him there."John interrupted.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked as Kate uttered the same shocked words.

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight." Sam stated. "For Monica and her family, that gun is all we've got you can't just hand it-."

"I never said anything about handing the gun over." John told him. Kate knew exactly what was gonna happen. She'd seen this whole scenario play out several times on her tv. It didn't matter what she'd done to change things. Here she was at the exact path she had been trying to avoid.

"So what? You're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asked outraged.

"An antique store." John corrected as if it made this situation any better.

"You're gonna hand the demon a fake gun and hope he doesn't notice?" Dean asked him, his tone dripping in sarcasm. Kate huffed stressfully as she made quick work for her own a cup of a coffee. She had a feeling she was gonna be dragging, but she knew what she had to do. She had to go with John and see that he got out fine.

"Look as long as its close, nobody should be able to tell the difference." John argued. "Other than us, and a couple of vampires, no one has seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like. I just need to buy us a few hours." John said in a final tone.

"You mean for Dean and I. You want us to stay here and kill this demon by ourselves…" Sam trailed off softly. Kate could hear the raw emotion in his voice.

"No Sam." John muttered his voice was tired. "I just want this to be over."

"I'm going with you." Kate said interrupting as she sipped down the first of her coffee, the warmth spread through her warming her tired bones. She huffed as she put the mug down on the circle table top in the adjoined kitchen.

"No-."

"Shut it, Dean. I'm a big girl, and I can handle myself." She stated not sparing him a glance. Her focus was on John, measuring his facial expression or lack thereof.

"Oh, sweetheart, I wasn't planin' on going in alone." He stated with a smirk.

"Dad, you can't-."

"Dean." John said. His tone was final, and Kate knew at this point Dean wasn't going to argue with his father over this.

"I'm heading out to get a gun." John stated as he grabbed his leather jacket off of the chair, "I recommend you grab up what you need for the hunt." He said the last part was distinctly directed at Kate as he moved to walk out.

"Hang on, I just found an antique shop nearby." Sam stated as he moved to follow his dad out with his blackberry in his hand. The door closed behind the duo loudly echoing throughout the hotel room. Kate sighed as she turned to look at Dean.

"So… after everything, you still don't trust me, huh?" She asked him. Unsure if she felt bewildered by the situation, or irritated… a bit of both?

Dean cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. If Kate didn't know any better she'd have said Dean was nervous suddenly. "Can you blame me? With the way you just dropped everything ran out on us in Colorado?" He asked her.

"I told you-."

"It's _personal_ , yeah. You made a mention of it." Dean cut her off; she could see he was still bitter about they're spat back in Denver.

"I- I." Kate's guilt at ditching them so quickly after everything the boys had done for her- taking care of her, keeping her under their wing against the demons.

"You what? Kate?" Dean asked her as he moved in closer. She hesitated; she couldn't tell him anything without all her previous lies crumbling down around her.

Dean scoffed at her silence with a shake of his head. "You know, for someone that seems to know so much. You don't say a lot." He told her simply before turning away and picking up his mug from the counter.

"I can't." She muttered more to herself, but he'd heard her from across the room.

"Why is that?" He pressed on, his tone changing to annoyance, he turned to look at her, his eyes seeming to look right through her, seeing through her façade of a tough hunter, Kate felt like he could see the scared, half crazed woman she felt like she was right now. "Don't get me wrong, everything you've done has helped us in some way, but… you don't let on about how you know these things- back in Texas- You knew all about the Tulpa before we did." Kate stared at him blank faced.

"And, in New York…" He began slowly as if just now putting all of the pieces together, " _You_ were the one that said it was the little girl. No one else had even thought to dig further into her background.

"I told you it's cause I'm- ." She began.

" _Psychic_. Yeah. Convenient is more what I'd call it. You'd never mentioned it before now." He told her rather bluntly. Kate wasn't sure how but she could tell her lies weren't anything Dean would seem to buy. Sam did, but then again- he was sort of psychic at this point. Dean was more of the skeptic of the two. She really didn't think John bought into her explanation either, but given her commitment to the Winchester's cause she didn't think he was going to threaten her with his guns anymore.

"Listen, I'm not asking you to believe that I am. I'm asking you to just trust me." She snapped finally her anger kicking in as she moved in closer to him. "I busted my ass to save one of _your_ friends, not mine. So. You're welcome."

"Not all of them." Dean stated clearly still angry over Caleb. He moved in closer until they were a foot apart. Kate paused at that, her mouth opened, and then shut. She couldn't say anything to that. She may have saved Jim Murphy, but Caleb still lost his life at the hands of the demons. _Saving one person was still more than what had happened in the show._ She thought begrudgingly, but then it hit her that Dean had no idea. He had no clue that both men were _supposed_ to have died. He had no idea of the way everything was supposed to have gone. She huffed knowing she could explain it to him, but there was no way he'd believe anything she'd had to tell him so she settled for her usual silence.

Kate turned away and moved towards her bags, ignoring him.

"So, that's it then? Conversation's over, huh?"

Kate slammed her gun into her duffel she was packing up for the ride, "What do you want me to say, Dean?"

"I'm just curious…" He began as he moved in closer to her- his tone was goading her to face off with him, but she didn't want to. His gaze alone threatened her well built lies. She didn't want to break and tell him everything. She knew he could sense something was off with her- and, she didn't want to prove him right. "Why the hell does a psychic need to go see another psychic?" He asked.

 _Fuck._ She thought now feeling screwed. That had to be why he wasn't buying her story. She'd forgotten she let him in on where she was running off to when she'd left Colorado.

"I mean, if you _are_ psychic, what's the need for it? Just seems redundant to me." His voice got louder as he moved to stand behind her.

"I'm not working with the demons." She blurted out in her own defense, quickly turning to face him. "I'm trying to help-."

"Help us. Yeah, that much is the only thing that's clear. My question is…. Why? What do you get out of all of this?" Her eyes locked on his and she felt any and all of the lame answers she could come up with fly out of her head.

"I-." She started. She wasn't thinking very clearly any longer, as much as Kate wanted to blame the whole 'blocked chakra' at this point, She knew it had more to do with Dean's lack of concern for personal space- the memory of him a few weeks ago when they'd shared a hotel room kept popping into her head. It were as though she was trapped, her body wasn't responding to her brains commands to back up, to get away. Her breathing was coming faster and her heart rate had picked up. She could hear the hammering in her ears.

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly. Kate seemed to have lost it when her feet acted of their own accord moving up on her toes as her mouth pressed against his.

Kate's brain froze, and her body took over, she half expected Dean to push her away. She was almost hoping he would. She had enough issues at hand without throwing romance into the mix of it all.

Dean's arms seemed to move slowly around her waist and pull her in closer. Kate's slid up around his neck as the kiss deepened. Kate's heart was racing as his hands moved towards her hips. Her brain finally caught up with her body, and she pulled her mouth from his reluctantly.

"What was that for?" Dean questioned her after a moment had passed.

"Well, given the fact that in a few hours, I'll be on my way to meet with a demon, I figured… you know, if ever…" She trailed off nervous now. She supposed she could cross that off her bucket list.

She watched his eyes flick over her face- as though searching for any signs of dishonesty, she rolled her eyes at him now annoyed, "So… you don't trust me, but you don't mind sucking face for a while." She stated, her irritation causing her to be so blunt.

Dean chuckled with a half smirk over his handsome features; she inwardly cursed him for being so damn good looking. "Well, to be fair, it's not as if I hadn't thought about doing that myself before…" He admitted with a full-fledged grin. Kate sighed feeling her ire rise, she turned back to focus on packing up her duffle.

"Look, Katie…" Dean began, "I don't know why, I do want to trust you. I mean it's not as if you haven't proven yourself with helping on cases- Hell, you've had plenty of chances to take us out, but you haven't. It's clear you're not working against us, that's for damn sure. It-." He paused heaving a sigh. "I don't know. I want to trust you. I do. It's just-." He began as he moved in closer behind her. She turned to face him; her packing now lay forgotten behind her. "There's too many unanswered question." He finished as he stared down at her. Kate fought to control herself as she sidestepped from between him and the bed where her stuff lay. _What am I doing?_ She asked herself frustrated now. She was slowly pulling her brain back together. She was about to enter a battlefield essentially, and here she was getting Dean-drunk before a fight? That was no way to keep her head. If Kate was to survive this and, somehow return home she needed to keep her senses- it was bad enough that her chakra was blocked. While she didn't know much about the 'third-eye chakra' she gathered from Gina that it affected her mentally. Reaching the kitchen table across the room she grabbed her smaller bag and picked up the book Gina gave her.

"Uh… Katie?" She heard Dean's voice behind her, but she ignored him quickly flipping through the pages.

"You wanna know why I went to see a psychic?" She asked him turning around. She slid the book against his chest with it open to the page all about the third chakra blockage. He stared at her with a confused expression- _I was just kissing him a second ago, and now? I must seem a bit bipolar to him._

"Third eye chakra block?" He asked her his voice filled with confusion. Kate nodded as she quickly finished packing her essentials up and zipped the duffle she was taking along with her. "What is this? More psychic stuff?"

She sighed tiredly; her brain was beginning to hurt now. "My-my psychic powers, or whatever, they're affected by this block. I have to try and unblock it to get answers- even for myself. That's why you think there so many unanswered questions, because I haven't even figured it out for myself yet, Dean." As she stared at him she could see the confusion in his eyes clear a bit.

"You haven't always been psychic then?" He pressed on looking for more information.

"No." She admitted. That part was true, back home she wasn't a 'psychic' this was all just a show.

"How long ago did this start happening? He asked her. It smacked her in the face- the answer to her problems. _The special children._ Maybe she would be considered one. _The only thing with more answers would be a demon._ She thought. Luckily in just a few hours she'd be facing off with one.

"I don't know. A few months ago." Dean just nodded giving the book a further once over, but she could finally see his brain put little piece by piece together. He thought she was like Sam.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked her closing the book and tossing it to the table.

"'Hi, I'm Katie, and I'm psychic' doesn't exactly scream good conversation starter, now does it?" She asked him. He chuckled with a shrug in agreement. "Besides, you're _hunters._ " She finished with a shrug of her own. She was hoping enough information had been divulged to quell Dean's suspicious nature. His eyes moved over her, as if trying to suss out the truth from lies.

Before Dean could say anything else there was a thud on the door and it opened to reveal Sam, and John. "You ready, Kate?"He asked her. His bags were slung over his shoulders and he held a brown paper bag in his free hand. Kate wanted to turn tail and run. She didn't want to fight demons, not the ones coming up- the truth was that she was scared. Scared of the truth unraveling after all her lies, scared of death. Katie was just growing more, and more fearful of the world she was in.

* * *

 **Thanks all for reading! Your views are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
